Sucedió en Ipanuma!
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Habían descubierto sus sentimientos recientemente, pero al llegar a una isla donde la fiesta y el Carnaval abundan, a Nami le tocó experimentar de primera mano lo traicioneros que podían ser los sentimientos de Celos, Continuación al Viento de Cambio, Se puede leer independiente. Lemon [LuNa] leve ZoRo, y diversión Mugiwara! Disfruten!
1. Conociendo Ipanuma

Hola! Nakamas

Otra vez con mi mente hiperactiva y mis ganas de escribir, muchos pidieron una continuación de El Viento de Cambio, y me lo pensé un poco, nunca traduje "Nami's seduction Log" al español, es uno de mis fics más populares en inglés. Así que lo pensé bien y en lugar de traducir ese, mejor hago uno nuevo siguiendo la línea de tiempo de El Viento de Cambio. No se preocupen no olvidé Como Caído del Cielo, actualizaré ese pronto.

Así que veremos como se desarrolla la relación entre Luffy y Nami :P

Este fic sucede un mes después que termina el Fic, El viento de Cambio, pero! Puede leerse de forma independiente (para aquellos que no leyeron ese) solo han de saber que

1. Luffy ya es el rey pirata, estan en el 3er año de "La nueva Era"

2. En el Fic anterior, Luffy descubre sus sentimientos por Nami

**WARNING! Este fic, tendrá nakamaship, tendrá bromas, humor y todo lo que nos gusta, pero también, tendrá bastantes cositas picantes más adelante, asi que ya fueron avisados eh. Por algo es M**

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!  
**Capítulo I

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían cruzado con Kazé y su tripulación de los Piratas del viento, y gracias a él y su carismática –y también apuesta- persona, Luffy había estado suficientemente motivado –celoso- como para hacer algo con respecto a los extraños y misteriosos sentimientos que tenía hacia Nami.

Ahora, la tripulación del Rey Pirata seguía un curso veloz por el South Blue, planeando mapear y trazar cada pedacito disponible del océano, buscando nuevas aventuras en cada lugar donde atracaban. Algunas islas eran aburridas, otras sufrían de problemas locales en los que de alguna forma siempre acababan metiendo sus narices, para muchas veces ser culpados injustamente de todo y terminar siendo perseguidos por turbas de ciudadanos enojados e ignorantes. Pero dentro de todo, más que nada seguían divirtiéndose sin el estrés de estar en la línea de muerte todo el tiempo, después de todo este mar no era tan peligroso.

Nami encontró refrescante su reciente romance con el capitán, aunque apenas estaban tomando los primeros pasos para convertirse en una pareja real, lo que a la joven mujer no le molestaba tanto, después de todo, había estado en la friend zone muchos años y disfrutaba de la nueva atención que Luffy le brindaba.

Aunque… si él no hacía algo pronto, planeaba arrastrarlo de los cabellos hacia algún lugar oscuro para hacerle cosas innombrables, se le dibujó una sonrisa felina y perversa.

"Que piensas?" su rostro sonriente apreció colgando boca abajo desde la cubierta superior.

El cuerpo de la mujer dio un salto de la impresión y su cabeza se golpeo con el respaldo de su reposera donde había estado recostada, "LUFFY!" gritó algo molesta.

El solo le sonrío ampliamente y al final, la mujer no resistió la tentación, tomó sus mejillas con las dos manos y le atrapó la boca en un apasionado beso. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un beso invertido de esa manera, se sentía extraño pero a la misma vez… excitante, su lengua probando suavemente y cuando sintió que el le respondía un pequeño gemido se le escapó de la garganta.

Luffy también pareció disfrutar de tal acto, ya que su cuerpo de goma comenzó a _derretirse_ por así decirlo mientras la gravedad iba estirando sus piernas hacia abajo más y más.

Les detuvo el grito de Zoro por el alto parlante, "TIERRA A LA VISTA!" y claro, Nami fue inmediatamente abandonada por el capitán que salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la figura de proa, reemplazada por una estúpida, inerte masa de tierra .

Totalmente emocionado, volteó hacia la mujer, "Como se llama esa isla Nami?" sonrió con total inocencia y jovialidad, su rostro emocionado igual que el día que lo conoció, no había cambiado nada en ese aspecto, y Nami estaba feliz por aquello. Suspiró, Luffy era Luffy, la tonta sería ella si se pusiera a esperar otra cosa.

"Esta isla se llama Ipanuma, en el puerto anterior escuché que tienen una gran reputación por sus festivales y carnavales, " se puso la mano en la cintura, "No recuerdas Luffy? Nos lo dijeron en la taberna del puerto… ahh aunque probablemente estabas muy ocupado comiendo" dijo casi como una queja pero sonó más a resignación.

"Yup, si, estaba comiendo, pero para prestar atención te tengo a ti" dijo sonriendo un poco.

"No tienes remedio" regañó sin regañar. Luffy carcajeó, "Entonces un carnaval! Y Festivales, QUE EMOCION! Ya tengo ganas de verlo!"

Sanji, que ya había salido a cubierta luego del anuncio, llegó a tiempo para escuchar sobre su próximo destino, "Carnaval?... carnaval como… mujeres en… trajes de plumas… y tangas… pequeñitas! Bailando y sacudiendo el tra….trass…" empezó a fantasear en su cabeza flotaban imágenes de hermosas mujeres danzando en trajes brillantes, lo perdieron un buen rato mientras soñaba despierto.

"Si, suena divertido!" respondió el capitán.

Pronto, estaban maniobrando el Sunny para atracar en el puerto, el que notaron estaba hasta el tope de navios, turísticos y mercantes, pero antes que pudieran entrar una pequeña embarcación con caseta, una sirena arriba y un altoparlante les cruzó el paso valientemente. Un hombre mayor, de bigotes, vestido con un uniforme azul marino con insignias que decían GUARDIA COSTERA al igual que su barco se asomó por la ventanilla.

"Que negocios te traen a esta isla? Rey Pirata!" Exigió haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, el pobre hombre estaba aterrado, pero era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer su trabajo y proteger su amada isla.

Luffy se apoyó sobre el barandal con los brazos cruzados y miró hacia el hombre.

"Ahh, ossan, solo queremos ver el carnaval" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Y reabastecernos!" Agregó Nami detrás de él.

"Sí, sí, eso, nos estamos quedando cortos de carne" dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

El aterrado oficial tragó saliva, "Cuánta carne y oro hará falta para que nos dejen en paz?"

Luffy frunció el ceño, totalmente decepcionado de no ser bienvenido en esta isla que se veía muy divertida, a simples vistas se veían edificios blancos de no más de dos o tres pisos, palmeras, lámparas coloridas que colgaban de árbol a árbol y la gente que divisaba a lo lejos estaba vestida de ligeros y coloridos atuendos.

Nami se apoyó en el barandal junto a su capitán y le propinó una sonrisa amistosa al otro hombre.

"Hey Ossan, pagaremos la tarifa portuaria como cualquier barco visitante! No necesitamos tributos de carne… aunque… un poco de oro estaría bien" murmuró al fina.

"NAMI!" dijo Luffy regañándola levemente.

Ella le sacó la lengua, "Bueno, bueno" dijo sacudiendo una mano, "Olvide eso, Solo díganos cuanto es su tarifa portuaria y denos un lugar para atracar, Prometo que no causaremos problemas"

"Eso es exagerar" Zoro murmuró junto a ella, porque claro, ellos SIEMPRE sin falla, creaban problemas, lo quisieran o no.

"Cierra el pico Zoro" murmuró la mujer violentamente.

El viejo, que era sabio como sus años, solo suspiró, la base marina más cercana estaba a un día de navegación de distancia, y la policía local de la ciudad contaba con cien elementos muy buenos, pero se decía que el Rey Pirata podía noquear a cientos de miles. No lo hubiera pensado al observar a aquel muchacho que le sonreía desde el navio que tenía de frente.

Solo podía aceptar los términos y esperar lo mejor.

"Esta bien entonces, Serán cincuenta mil berries a día, anticipados" dijo.

Los ojos de Nami se tornaron rojos y apretó un puño, "ESO ES UN RUBO OSSAN!"

En coro, toda la tripulación gritó "NAMI!" y ella se calmó… un poco.

"BIEN! Pero solo porque el capitán aquí quiere ver el carnaval shehh" y mientras decía esto Luffy saltaba de arriba abajo y hasta aplaudía sus sandalias.

Mientras la tripulación se preparaba para atracar, en la costa se empezó a llenar de curiosos, y es que en esta isla alejada, los ciudadanos eran unos tipos felices, bailando en las calles con músicos en cada esquina tocando los tambores, un ambiente festivo la mayor parte del año. Hermosas mujeres en atuendos escasos y de vibrantes colores comenzaron a agolparse con curiosidad, mientras aferraban carteles de SE BUSCA en sus pechos, tratando de compararlos con aquellos visitantes que acaban de llegar.

Para ellos, era muy intrigante tener visitas de celebridades de aquella magnitud –aunque su reputación era infame- era la primera vez que veían un rey de cualquier tipo ya que su isla tenía un sistema de gobernadores elegidos por el pueblo.

Y como la banda de los Mugiwara no había llegado disparando cañonazos y hasta habían pagado la tarifa portuaria, estaban demasiado curiosos como para sentir miedo.

"Escuché que mide como dos metros!" Una morena de cabello ondulado dijo con ojos grandes y curiosos, mirando hacia el Sunny.

"Escuché que se estira! Te lo imagnas?" Una mujer madura con cara de pícara comento, "Me pregunto si allí abajo también?" y se rio entre dientes con sus amigas alrededor. Para cuando el Sunny finalmente echo anclas, tenían toda una audiencia observándoles.

La muchedumbre se sorprendió cuando una figura ataviada en rojo saltó hacia el barandal aferrando el aparejo lateral para sostenerse, tenía una chaqueta de capitán entallada, con hombreras y ojales dorados, a la que parecía que le habían arrancado las mangas y dejaba ver muy bien sus brazos tonificados, su pecho trabajado al descubierto, una pequeña sombra de barba al raz en la quijada y por supuesto, un sombrero de paja viejo en la cabeza. Aunque no medía dos metros, estaban en presencia, sin lugar a dudas, del Rey Pirata.

Muchas mujeres prácticamente se desvanecieron allí mismo, el resto se abanicó al presenciar al atractivo hombre musculoso que se encontraba a la derecha del rey pirata, se veía rudo y amenazante, pero hay muchas mujeres que se sienten atraídas por los malos muchachos después de todo. Lo reconocieron como el cazador de Piratas Zoro.

Otras mujeres notaron al apuesto hombre rubio que les acompañaba detrás, el mismo parecía cautivado con las féminas y saludaba enfáticamente.

"Quién es el rubio? No lo veo en los carteles de se busca" una mujer gordita de pelo castaño dijo revisando los carteles en su mano.

"A quién le importa!" exclamó una rubia alta que no gozaba de mucha delantera, "Es miembro de la tripulación del rey pirata! Tal vez nos lo pueda presentar!" dijo con una voz chillona mientras comenzaba a empujar a las demás mujeres, intentando hacerse camino al Sunny.

Era irónico verdad? La única razón por la que Sanji estaba consiguiendo algo de acción… era gracias a Luffy.

"Seis años después, sigues siendo pirata B" Zoro dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"A CALLAR MARIMO DE MIERDA! Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu mierdosa cara!"

"Quiero ver que lo intentes, cocinerito"

Luffy comenzó a reírse y casualmente como si fuera sin querer se paró entre medio de ellos dos, colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de cada uno "Eh chicos, vamos de una vez a la isla! Se ve divertida shishishi"

Inmediatamente los dos hombres se sintieron descolocados y perdieron la furia, y Zoro que era siempre el más aplicado cuando de Luffy se trataba fue el primero en estar de acuerdo.

"Yo solo quiero que tenga buen licor" gruñó Zoro que realmente no estaba de mal humor ni cercano a eso, pero que aún necesitaba aparentar estarlo frente al cocinerito.

"Shishishihi"

Sanji se convirtió en su ser empalagoso y revoloteador, y simplemente se lanzó a la masa de mujeres con los brazos extendidos, para su fortuna, fue bien recibido, para su infortunio, la mayoría preguntaba por los otros hombres en su tripulación. Acostumbrado, el muy cínico solo sonreía y decía,

"Claro baby-chan! Porque no te cuento de eso un poco más!" Y así, logro desaparecer entre la masa de pechos y sonrisas. Era una buena vida para el cocinero.

Luffy solo sonrió al verlo alejarse y estiró un brazo, aferrando una palmera lejana y saltando por encima de todo el público que lo esperaba, El quería conocer la ciudad! No aguantar un montón de gente curiosa que le iba a estar acosando, ya había sucedido en algunas islas y sabía que lo mejor era pasar de todos ellos.

Su otro brazo, sin embargo, se estiró a último momento y aferró el kimono carmesí de Zoro, el pobre espadachín abrió un ojo en sorpresa, y lo último que escuchó la tripulación fue el grito de.

"Espera Luffy, NOOO!"

Salieron despedidos.

Arriba del Sunny, Brook se apoyó en el barandal y gritó, "Parece que tenemos una gran audiencia hoy Yohohoho! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos,… aunque claro! Yo no tengo ojos para ver!"

La multitud enloqueció cuando dieron cuenta que tenían al mismísimo Soul King Brook enfrente, sus singles habían dejado de salir al mercado, y ahora el esqueleto era más como una leyenda viviente… o más bien muerto viviente? Yohohoho

Nami sacudió la cabeza y compartió una mirada cómplice de resignación con su compañera mujer, que solo le sonrió divertidísima con las locuras de los demás.

Al final, como Brook estaba muy entretenido tocando música para el público desde el Sunny y Franky era feliz bailoteando y gritando SUPER todo el tiempo, fueron aquellos los que se quedaron de guardia mientras los demás se dispersaban por la ciudad.

Con la ayuda del mirage tempo Nami y Robin pronto estaban tranquilas, paseando y disfrutando de todo aquello. Ahora que tenían el dinero, Nami no hacía reparos en sus arrancones de compras… de igual manera eso no quería decir que no se la pasara regateando y extorsionando tenderos.

Las horas pasaron y se encontraron con Chopper y Usopp en el camino, y para desgracia de los dos varones, acabaron cargando con un montón de bolsas y cajas, Chopper en su forma de reno.

"Vaya, ya casi cae la noche y aun no veo ninguna explosión, ni gritos, ni masas de gente huyendo" dijo Robin con una voz algo extrañada.

"O Luffy se está comportando, o encontró una cantina donde se come bien" comentó Usopp suspirando y sacudiendo una mano.

"Cantina" dijeron todos en unísono.

Iban por una de las avenidas principales y al final dieron a parar con una gran plaza que era como un distrito comercial, tenía un gran hotel de cinco pisos en el medio en forma de T invertida, se veía muy elegante y en la puerta había muchísima gente agolpada.

"Eso se ve interesante" comentó Robin. Todos se acercaron y pronto pudo, con sus ojos fleur, divisar lo que pasaba.

"Tal parece que el capitán y nuestro espadachín están muy cómodos adentro, sala VIP"

Al acercarse, muchas mujeres groseras no querían dejar pasar a Nami y Robin, y otros tantos les bloqueaban el camino a Usopp y Chopper, no fue hasta que Nami se puso furiosa e hizo chispear la punta del clima tact que la masa de gente entendió que estos eran los nakama del Rey Pirata y pronto los de la seguridad del hotel los dejaron entrar.

Los guiaron a una habitación que tenía que ser la más lujosa que habían visto sin contar claro, palacios como los de Alubarna o la Isla Gyoshin, candelabros en el techo y una iluminación cálida, una fuente en el fondo, mesas bajitas y todo rodeado de cojines y cortinas de agradables colores pasteles.

"Ahh chicos! Que bueno que nos encontraron" dijo Luffy que ya parecía pelota sentado en un montón de cojines de finos materiales con la espalda reclinada en otros más grandes y confortables, bonitas mujeres en trajes escasos le traían abundante comida mientras Zoro estaba igual de cómodo cerca de él bebiendo como si se terminara el mundo.

"Vaya, veo que se han puesto cómodos" comentó Robin divertida, que sin importarle mucho simplemente fue y se sentó cerca de Zoro, tomó una de las copas de sake del espadachín y le sonrió enigmáticamente,

"Esta bueno el licor, Zoro?" sus ojos hacían otro tipo de preguntas que Usopp mejor decidió ignorar para concentrarse en el irresponsable de su capitán.

"Oi Luffy, que es este lugar?"

"Ahh Usopp, es que vino un viejo muy divertido hace rato, y nos dijo que nos daba la sala VIP, sabes que es la sala VIP? El viejo dijo, Very Important Pirates" explicó Luffy con suma seriedad.

Nami solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, se sentó al lado de Usopp y Chopper, tomando la izquierda del capitán como solía hacerlo, formando un círculo con Luffy..

"Y yo soy un pirata importante" añadió, sin ninguna humildad.

"Sí si Luffy, ya sabemos, pero no te parece sospechoso que de la nada un viejo te ofrezca comida y alojamiento en un lugar así?" Era maravillosa la paciencia que le tenía Usopp a su capitán, después de tantos años seguía intentando razonar con él.

"Ese viejo es buena persona" aseveró el Rey Pirata y lo dejó en eso, dándole un mordisco a su carne.

"A ver Luffy, Whisky Peak, Tiping Point, Rocky Beach… no te suenan?" El tirador intentó refrescar la memoria del capitán mencionándole lugares donde habían sido traicionados por caza recompensas o piratas mal intencionados.

Nami solo observaba divertida y con su falta de suavidad normal, le arrebató una jarra de alcohol a una mesera que estaba a punto de servir a Luffy, la mando a volar con la mirada y con una sonrisa le sirvió ella misma al capitán, para luego servirse en su tarro, haciéndose la desentendida. Si alguien lo notó (Robin) nadie hizo mención de aquello.

Y Luffy, se palmeó la gran barriga sintiéndose muy feliz y satisfecho y con un movimiento de sus brazos, su cuerpo recuperó la forma tonificada normal. "Ahhh que bueno está" suspiró.

Usopp se puso furioso con dientes de tiburón, "Oi Luffy no escuchaste nada de lo que dije"

Luffy asintió y con una mano comenzó el conteo, primero un dedo, "Usopp, Whisky Peak, les pateamos el culo" Agregó otro dedo, "Tiping Point, les partimos la cara," Agregó un dedo más, "Rocky Beach? Nami que pasó con Rocky Beach?"

"Tuvieron que borrarla del mapa capitán" sonrió la navegante antes de llevarse otro trago a la boca.

Robin rió divertida cuando Luffy así de fácil probó su punto, Usopp quedó con el dedo extendido y la mandíbula desencajada, pero se recuperó rápido

"Es correcto! Porque yo soy el gran guerrero del mar Usopp y aunque estos tipos nos tiendan una trampa, eso no importa porque somos la gran tripulación del Rey Pirata, por algo me llaman Usopp el descubre trampas"

"Enserio Usopp?" Y los ojos de Chopper brillaron… Era increíble también, que a pesar de los años la inocencia de Chopper siguiera intacta. Zoro solo sonrió y por dentro daba las gracias de ello. Se hacía el duro por fuera, pero para Chopper tenía un lugar especial en su (aparentemente) frío corazón.

"Vaya, espero que nadie le patee el trasero a nadie, jun jun jun" Se escuchó una risa jovial y un hombre entrado de años pero bien conservado entró a la habitación, tenía una leve barriga, piel bronceada y cabello corto en espirales azabaches, con toques de gris por aquí y allá. Vestía una camisa tipo polo y unos pantalones frescos de color kaki, llevaba zapatillas deportivas blancas. Un estilo muy de aquella isla.

"Ahh el viejo del cabello espiral" sonrió Luffy levantando su jarra a modo de saludo,

"Veo que a estado atendiendo a nuestro capitán" Robin dijo con cordialidad pero sus ojos tenían un toque algo frío.

El hombre sonrió, "Ahh si, vaya, no crean que soy tan buena gente, tengo motivos para mi hospitalidad" dijo con brutal honestidad, lo que hizo que Zoro frunciera el ceño levemente.

"Uno, ustedes son la tripulación pirata mas famosa… y temida en los mares, me conviene tratarlos bien" sonrió, "Y dos, como habrán apreciado, el puerto se encuentra abarrotado de buques de turistas y la ciudad está en plena fiesta, acaban de llegar para nuestro fabuloso carnaval! Son tres días y tres noches de baile sin parar" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Wuuu enserio!" Luffy estaba de lo más emocionado.

"Claro! Y extrañamente tenerlos a ustedes aquí será bueno para el negocio, verán soy el alcalde de la ciudad, mi nombre es Jurao Betista, para lo que necesiten cuenten conmigo. Tendrán habitaciones de lujo, asientos de palco para ver el desfile de carnaval y todo lo que sus corazones deseen. La hospitalidad de esta ciudad es bien conocida! Bienvenidos a la isla de Ipanuma!"

"Wuu gracias viejo!"

"Jurao por favor, que aún soy joven"

"Eto.. Jura.. Juree,… Ossan!"

"Mejor así déjalo" sonrió el hombre finalmente, cuando le habían informado del arribo de tan peligrosa tripulación, se espantó bastante, pero cuando notó que no le querían hacer daño a la ciudad (al menos eso parecía) decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratarlos bien y esperar lo mejor.

"Viejo, si puede busque a mis otros nakamas y hágale saber que estamos aquí para que puedan comer y todo" mencionó Luffy.

"Claro! Enviaré mis hombres a informarles, presten atención mañana en el desfile, mi hija Amaia Batista fue nombrada Reina del Carnaval este año! Esperen a verla en la carroza principal, les va a encantar! Es la mujer más bella de Ipanuma!" Era a todas vistas un padre orgulloso.

Se la pasaron bebiendo y conversando con el viejo, que les contaba un poco más sobre el carnaval y les decía que el también bailaba en el desfile, pero no tanto como antes porque le dolía la espalda. Pronto hizo pasar a una escuadra de unos diez músicos con tambores de varios tamaños, a los que hizo redoblar al ritmo nuevo y excitante de la Samba.

A Luffy le fascinó, a los demás les pareció divertido y a Zoro le pareció un sonido de lo más molesto y ruidoso. Acabó la noche con el capitán desmayado sobre la mesa y la barriga llena, inducido prácticamente en un coma alimentario, y el espadachín, con la excusa de que la música le hizo doler la cabeza, desapareció con Robin a una de las habitaciones que les habían proporcionado.

Nami, medio intoxicada, sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud de su capitán, como le gustaría poder ser como Robin y simplemente arrastrarlo a una habitación, pero en el estado que Luffy estaba seguro iba a dormir durante horas mientras su organismo digería la tonelada de carne que se comió.

Les encargó a Usopp y a Chopper que cuidaran de él y se fue a dormir a su habitación, con un poco de mal humor y cada vez más determinación… si esperaba por él, iba a terminar llegando virgen a los treinta años…

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Como estuvo para empezar? Les pareció divertido? Prometedor? Eso espero_


	2. La Reina

Hola Nakamas.

Esta historia me resulta sumamente divertida de escribir, y me da un descanso de Como Caído del Cielo. Me encantaron los comentarios del anterior capítulo, y pues, quiero seguir escuchando de ustedes! Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma**  
Capitulo II: La Reina

Nami amaneció en aquella hermosa habitación de hotel hermosa de blancos muebles y con un ventanal doble del que entraba la suave luz de la mañana, sola, en una cama hermosa y grande tamaño King size de suaves sábanas color verde agua y un cobertor de lino, sola, dormida apenas en su ropa interior blanca de seda de encaje, y otra vez, completa-mente-sola.

Le dolía la cabeza un poco por la ingesta excesiva de alcohol y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, Luffy, inerte en un charco de su propia saliva con la cabeza en la mesa y la panza asquerosamente llena de tanto comer.

Se empezó a cabrear… acaso no eran algo así como pareja ahora? Durante la noche, mientras aún estaban en plena celebración, le había susurrado en el oído luego de servirle un trago.

_-Luffy, le he solicitado al personal del hotel que nos prepare una habitación… para los dos-_

Y nooooo, el impedido mental de su capitán solo había sonreído y le dijo, "Genial! Gracias Nami" como si la gran cosa, seguro había entendido que era una habitación para cada quien o alguna otra confusión, la cosa es que se había metido en la cama esperando que aquel se le apareciera a la mitad de la noche, hasta le había informado al staff del hotel que si el Rey Pirata preguntaba por ella, que le dieran la llave de su habitación…. Solo para despertar… por supuesto, SOLA.

Se vistió con la ropa nueva que compró el dia anterior, un atuendo de lo más veraniego, una mini falda blanca que tenía tres capas de tela y volados y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y un top amarillo que tenía cuentas coloridas colgando y sandalias amarillas con suelas corridas.

Se veía muy fresca y con aspecto de turista, más que de pirata, aunque se colocó su cinturón en el que cargaba su clima tact enfundado en tres partes.

Al salir de la habitación, su humor se tornó más sombrío cuando se topó en el pasillo con Robin, que se veía de lo más relajada y feliz, con un vestido de verano carmesí con lunares y hasta se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones caer a cada lado de su rostro.

"Buenos días navegante-san" porque, cuando Robin quería ser críptica le encantaba usar los títulos como para molestar un poco, "Y el capitán?"

"Y a mi que me preguntas, no se" dijo frunciendo la nariz y pasando junto a Robin de manera petulante con el mentón levantado.

"Vaya, por tu humor me imagino que has dormido sola esta noche"

"Y por tu sonrisa burlona me imagino que tu no" contestó más secamente de lo que en verdad le hubiese gustado, Nami no era de andar peleando con Robin y a decir verdad las dos mujeres usualmente se entendían muy bien.

Robin suspiró y decidió ser la que diera el paso atrás, "Todo a su tiempo Nami" y ofreció una sonrisa. "A mi, tampoco me resultó fácil el lidiar con un cabeza dura en su momento"

Nami, que sabía muy bien sobre la extraña –por decir poco- relación que llevaban Zoro y Robin solo suspiró, "Lo se Robin, lo sé…" y al final la mayor de las dos solo le apoyo una mano en el hombro a su amiga y juntas se fueron a tomar el desayuno.

La tripulación se dispersó nuevamente durante el día ya que el desfile empezaba a las siete de la tarde, Zoro, que no tenía intención alguna de escuchar más de esos escandalosos tambores, mejor se ofreció para cuidar a Sunny. Al fin, Franky y Brook pudieron disfrutar de la ciudad, extrañamente, sus apariencias inusuales –por no decir aterradoras- no alejaban a los curiosos, al contrario, se encontraron hasta firmando autógrafos.

Al parecer la ciudad no reparó en gastos para hacer sentir al Rey Pirata bienvenido… y como todo un Rey, en el palco colocaron una hermosa silla labrada de madera y a sus costados sillas igual de bellas pero más bajas. El elegante palco tenía una vista espectacular y de primer plana hacia los diversos grupos que marchaban y había personal encargado de atender todo lo que la tripulación deseara.

Como siempre sucedía con los Mugiwara, aunque se hubiesen dispersado unas horas, rápidamente encontraron el camino a donde estaba todo el grupo y pronto Luffy estaba super emocionado mientras la fiesta comenzaba frente a ellos.

Sanji se había aparecido con cuatro mujeres dos colgadas de cada lado y una sonrisa atontada, por suerte para él, en el grupo no se encontraba Zoro que le hubiese recordado que era de mal gusto llevar zorras a compartir el rato con sus nakama. De los demás, nadie comentó acerca de la actitud del cocinero… mientras fuera feliz…

Nami a la izquierda de Luffy, Usopp a la derecha del Rey Pirata, buena comida y los fuegos artificiales iniciando la noche, la samba retumbaba y coloridas carrosas llenas de brillos, luces y colores encabezaron el desfile. Los trajes eran trabajados y las pinturas en los cuerpos de las personas eran como obras de arte, ciertamente era una muestra cautivadora que tenía capturada la atención de cada uno de los Mugiwara. Cada quien encontraba algo diferente que le podía llegar a fascinar de todo aquello.

Luego de un rato apareció Jurao con una gran sonrisa, "Amigos! Espero que encuentren todo a su satisfacción!" exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

"Ossan! Si, muchas gracias! Nos están tratando realmente bien! Y el desfile! Wuu nunca había visto algo así!"

"Bikinis… diminutos" decía Sanji con saliva colgándole de la comisura del labio mientras una de las mujeres le acariciaba la cabeza y la otra le ofrecía más de beber.

"Está bien?" preguntó Jurao señalando a Sanji con el pulgar, Usopp solo hizo un gesto de desentendimiento con la mano; "En el paraíso Ossan, déjelo, es normal"

"Ossan de verdad dura TODA la noche?" Preguntó Luffy con ojos abiertos e impresionados.

"Toda! Pero no se preocupen que los atenderemos hasta que se harten de la fiesta! Hasta me gustaría que se unieran a bailar!" y comenzó a mover los pies y la cadera de forma graciosa pero con bastante ritmo, para luego inclinarse, "Ouch… mi espalda"

"Ahh Ossan, es cierto nos dijo ayer que le dolía la espalda" Chopper saltó de su asiento tomó algo de su mochila, sacó una bolita de medicina, "Tenga, tómese esto y el dolor se le irá, podrá bailar toda la noche! Y mañana venga a verme y le reviso la espalda"

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó la medicina, contemplándola con algo de dudas,

"Ossan" Luffy dijo de pronto viéndose bastante serio, "Chopper es el mejor doctor del mundo, si dice que le quita el dolor, lo hace" sonrió ampliamente, "Ne Chopper?"

"Que me digas el mejor no me hace feliz, CABRONAZO!"

"HAHAHA!"

Jurao los observaba interactuar y no se creía que esta banda pirata fuera tan peligrosa como decían los rumores y los periódicos…

Sintiéndose algo temeroso pero con la presión de tener a Luffy observándole, Jurao se tragó la píldora redonda y la bajó con un poco de agua que le sirvió un asistente. Momentos después, comenzó a sentirse revitalizado, como si tuviera veinte años otra vez.

"Esto es increíble!" dijo y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando perfectamente y con una gran sonrisa, "Me siento muy joven! Gracias doctor!"

"Que me digas doctor no me hace feliz, BASTARDO!" bailoteó Chopper. Al alcalde lo invadió la felicidad y sonrió ampliamente,

"Gracias de verdad"

"Qué dices viejo, nos estás tratando muy bien, si hay otra cosa que podemos hacer nos dices" dijo Luffy sacudiendo la mano y restándole importancia. "Pero ahora quiero seguir viendo el desfile!" Y emocionado ya no le prestó atención a los demás.

Nami se encontraba junto a su capitán, bebiendo, y de vez en cuando le intercambiaba un tarro de bebida por un casto besito en los labios. Era como un jueguito que tenían entre ellos que hacía que Usopp rodara los ojos y que Chopper sonriera con cierta fascinación, nunca había presenciado un ritual de cortejo entre humanos y le parecía sumamente interesante. Sobre todo porque se trataban de Nami y Luffy.

Jurao se zambulló en medio de la fiesta y lo vieron bailar en la multitud.

La música era ensordecedora y las horas fueron pasando, los sentidos invadidos por una muestra de luz y color tan maravillosa, todos seguían comiendo aunque medios entrados en alcohol, Usopp, Brook y Franky intentaban bailar zamba mientras Chopper y Luffy carcajeaban al presenciar el lamentable intento.

"Luffy… me siento algo cansada… por qué no vamos al hotel?" Nami le aferró el brazo y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, eran las dos y media de la mañana y aquello continuaba igual de intenso, sin miras a terminar… hasta Robin había desaparecido de pronto, de eso, hacía horas…

"Aww Nami pero mira! Aún falta mucho por ver, el ossan dijo que en una hora llegará el evento principal" dijo frunciendo el ceño. Dicho Ossan seguía en medio de la turba que desfilaba bajo ellos bailando tan fresco como cuando empezó horas atrás.

Nami le puso ojos grandes y acuosos que desarmarían a cualquier hombre, y se aferró a su chaqueta buscándole la mirada mientras se relamía levemente sus labios.

"Que tienes" le preguntó aquel, totalmente impasible.

"Luffy…." Le susurró ella, la manera en la que dijo su nombre hablaba de una gran necesidad… de varias cosas.

El torció la cabeza extrañado y supuso que ella quería uno de esos besitos que le gustaban tanto, a él también le gustaban mucho, sentía cosquillas en el abdomen y los labios de Nami eran suaves y deliciosos. A veces también le gustaba besarla en el cuello o mordisqueárselo, un sentimiento misterioso le compelía a desear comérsela toda, pero ella empezaba a hacer ruidos extraños que lo confundían y casi siempre eran interrumpidos por los demás.

Fuera como fuere no era el lugar para esas cosas y él quería seguir de fiesta y ciertamente no estaba listo para volver al hotel. Aunque aquellos labios… suavecitos y húmedos se veían invitadores.

Le dio un beso brusco y rápido, nada más para contentarla –y porque la verdad no lo pudo evitar-y sonrió.  
"Pues vuelve al hotel si tienes ganas, yo me quedaré hasta que termine, Esta genial esta fiesta, verdad chicos?!"

"HUUH!" todos los demás levantaron puños al aire coreando al capitán. Los piratas ciertamente eran fiesteros.

"Bien" dijo ella algo estresada, verdaderamente la música ya no le parecía entretenida, más bien la escuchaba como un martilleo incesante en su cerebro sobrepasado de bebida. Supo entonces, que era futíl separar a su capitán de la fiesta… suspiró.

"Luffy yo…" levantó una mano y le acarició un mechón negro que ya estaba algo largo y amenazaba con cubrirle el ojo, "… te estaré esperando en el hotel cuando se cansen? SI?

"Claro Nami" sonrió el sin entender la actitud algo dramática de ella, "Descansa, te ves algo rara" le dijo al final, y así, se fue con el resto a seguir de fiesta.

Nami bajó la cabeza y se retiró suspirando, conociéndolo, no iría al hotel ni nada más tarde, probablemente amaneciera en el propio palco durmiendo en el piso con Usopp y los demás. Una lástima porque ella quería aprovechar las hermosas instalaciones del hotel y el excelente servicio. Donde además todo era gratis! Sonriendo, se fue pensando en meterse en la bañera con burbujas y solicitar servicio a la habitación.

Pasadas las tres de la mañana, llegó la carroza principal, donde Amaia, la Reina del Carnaval, se encontraba danzando en la tarima más alta de todas.

"Miren! Es mi hija! Mi niña!" gritaba Jurao sobresaltado señalando a la imponente carroza que estaba decorada en blanco y azul, destellos salían de la pedrería que la decoraban y en una tarima muy alta, bailaba aquella mujer de piel trigeña y cabello en ondas azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes enormes. Su gran sonrisa parecía iluminarle el rostro y el traje que cubría apenas lo mínimo era de lo más trabajado en detalles de brillantes pedrerías, también en blanco y azul, con grandes plumas blancas y una tiara destellante en la cabeza. Se movía con un ritmo increíble y cautivador.

Sanji se colgó del barandal del palco y comenzó a chiflar y a volverse loco de la emoción, declarando que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto… sinceramente el contonear de esas caderas era de lo más invitador.

Tal como había dicho Luffy… Nami se perdería el evento principal…. Y lo descubriría con horror la siguiente mañana.

Se levantó y podría jurar que aún escuchaba samba aunque se tapara los oídos, era divertido y todo, pero vaya, tantas horas seguidas de aquello cansaban a cualquiera. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, y una Robin fleur se le apareció adelante, haciéndola saltar en sorpresa.

"Espera, Nami" dijo Robin tratando de detener a la mujer.

Al final del pasillo, en la habitación perpendicular a las de ellas, se abrió una puerta y una mujer de piel trigueña muy hermosa y vestida en nada mas unas tangas brillantes y plumas salió de la habitación sosteniendo sus zapatos de tacón y plataforma plateados en la mano, con una corona medio torcida dejando la puerta prácticamente abierta.

Adentro se llegaba a divisar al rey pirata desparramado en el piso boca arriba, durmiendo con los brazos extendidos y vestido solo con sus pantalones cortos y roncando de lo lindo. La muchacha, que tenía una banda que decía, "Reina del Carnaval" toda torcida simplemente les guiñó el ojo sin saber quiénes eran las desconocidas y se alejó por el pasillo.

Nami quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y sacó su clima tact, no sabía a quién le iba a dar primero la paliza, si a aquella zorra o a su capitán.

* * *

**Continuará!**

Va a haber un asesinato, o dos! les juro me divierte mucho este fic! Y a ustedes?


	3. La Contendiente

Hola Nakamas!

Saben algo? La cantidad de amenazas de muerte que recibo casi siempre es directamente proporcional a qué tan bueno estuvo el suspenso en el capítulo, ya me han perseguido con antorchas, piquetes, sayayines level tres y patadas hasta la luna.

Joder! Los quiero chicos jajaja. Y no, no me arrepiento de NADA! mwahahaha

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!**  
Capítulo III: La Contendiente

Por demás estaba mencionar, que la navegante estaba furiosa, Robin tuvo que hacer uso de sus brazos fleur para retener a la furiosa mujer que ya echaba humo,

"Suéltame Robin! suéltame, lo voy a matar!" decía mientras forcejeaba con Robin, que le rodeaba con varios brazos a la vez, sujetándola mientras la navegante se retorcía.

"Espera Nami! Se razonable, hay algo más que debes saber" intentó explicar Robin.

Pero Nami le mordió –sin hacerle daño- uno de sus brazos fleur y la otra mujer la dejó ir resignada.

"IDIOTA!" se lanzó la navegante, clima tact centellando en la mano y todo el pasillo se iluminó con un flash de truenos que además resonaron de lo lindo, el capitán gritó en agonía, ya que de alguna forma los truenos de Nami le afectaban aunque fuera de goma. Robin se colocó los anteojos oscuros y observó en silencio, suspiró, y por dentro dio las gracias que ninguno de sus enemigos mortales, marinos o piratas, estuvieran presentes para ser testigos de tan humillante cacofonía de alaridos lastimeros que producía el muy temido Rey Pirata.

Abajo, en la cafetería las ventanas y platería retumbaron vibrando y generando un gran escándalo, la gente comenzó a levantarse y mirar alrededor con ojos asustados, el personal detrás de la barra de la cocina aferraba platos y utensilios, pensando que tal vez aquello era un temblor.

Sentado en una de las mesas en una esquina de la cafetería del hotel, Usopp suspiró, "Nami vio el periódico de hoy" gruñó cansadamente.

"lo vio…" aseveró Chopper con sus manitas sosteniendo una compresa fría sobre sus ojos, se habían pasado de fiestas y estaban esperando que el analgésico les hiciera efecto para quitarles la resaca.

Nami se apareció de pronto hecha una furia lista para zurrar también a los nakama que habían descuidado a Luffy lo suficiente como para que sucediera lo que sucedió, pero antes que les diera el primer golpe, sus ojos se posaron en el periódico doblado junto a Usopp,

"Que es ESO!"

"ESTE AÑO; EL CARNAVAL TIENE REY Y REINA" leía el encabezado del matutino en letras grandes y negras, una foto de primera plana de Luffy bailando con la mujer que había visto más temprano, con ella de espaldas al rey pirata y acercándole demasiado su carnoso posterior ocupaba media página del mismo.

El capitán portaba una gran sonrisa y el torso desnudo.

Apareció Brook, totalmente ignorante del peligro, con una taza de té y se asomó sobre el hombro de Nami, "ahh, Nami-san, te has perdido de todo un espectáculo! Luffy-san baila muy bien!"

"SUPER bailarín, se subió a la tarima con Amaia-onee y el público se volvió loco! Bailaron hasta el amanecer!" Rugió Franky que también había bajado a desayunar. Detrás de Nami, Usopp y Chopper hacían gestos de SHHHH! Mientras apretaban los dientes y trataban de silenciar a sus nakama.

En la sien de Nami se comenzó a hinchar una peligrosa vena que parecía que iba a explotar, agarró el periódico y lo estrujó en furia total… pero para sorpresa de todos solo profirió un gruñido de indignación..

"ARHGHHH" y se fue de allí con pasos enfadados.

"Nami!" Llamó Chopper fútilmente… pero nadie fue detrás de ella.

Un rato después apareció Luffy aun humeando y con el torso con manchas de negro, el cabello de punta y un ojo hinchado, "Alguien sabe que le sucede a Nami?"

Robin que hasta ahora había estado en silencio total, le había seguido desde la habitación y había bajado detrás de él, "Supongo, capitán, que tiene que ver con la hermosa mujer morena que salió de tu habitación esta mañana"

"LUFFY!" Gritaron todos espantados, se lo esperarían de Sanji pero nunca de su capitán.

"EHh?" dijo él torciendo la cabeza, "Mujer? Qué mujer? De qué hablan?"

"Luffy" comenzó Robin con un semblante bastante serio, incluso para ella, "Vimos salir a la hija de Jurao verdad? Amaia creo que era su nombre"

Luffy se vio espantado; "AMIA!?" gritó incorrectamente el nombre que apenas podía recordar, mucho menos pronunciar, pero más que nada, se veía super confundido, "Pero yo no! Esperen!" levantó las manos, "Es cierto a Amia se metió conmigo en la habitación anoche pero!"

Las miradas que le propinaban sus nakama eran de lo más extrañas, pero al final fue la propia Robin que respiró hondo y se sentó en la mesa junto a Chopper y Usopp, ordenó un café, y comenzó

"A ver Luffy, cuéntanos, qué fue lo que pasó anoche"  
-

Nami salió sin rumbo a caminar por la ciudad, dentro de su corazón sabía bien que Luffy no había hecho nada con aquella mujer, al menos no voluntariamente, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Después de tantos años, el lazo de confianza que tenía en su capitán no iba a destruirse sencillamente por una cosa así, y sabía que probablemente fuera todo una gran confusión (por parte de Luffy) de la otra zorra ni hablar, si la veía le daría su merecido.

De igual manera le cabreaba su capitán hubiese terminado en la habitación con la reinita del carnaval y no con ella, tan difícil era encontrar una maldita habitación?

Se detuvo en la esquina de un café donde varias jóvenes y bellas muchachas cuchicheaban con un periódico en las manos, no había desayunado y le dolía la cabeza, se ordenó un café y se sentó a dos mesas del grupo de mujeres.

"Que celos! Amaia-sama es tan genial! Reina dos años consecutivos!" una chica de cabello rosa lacio y ojos celestes sostenía el periódico.

"Lony-chan, es una pena que te echaras para atrás sobre el concurso! Este año el evento será de lo más interesante, digo con el Rey Pirata ahí" rió la morena.

"LO SE! Chilló la de pelo rosa, "Pero con estas caderas tan flacas ni de chiste le gano a Amaia, es una pena porque los cincuenta millones de berry me hubiesen venido de lo mejor!"

"CINCUENTA MILLONES DIJISTE?!" Una mujer rara de cabello naranja se asomó entre ellas con ojos extraños que brillaban con signos de $. "Que hay que hacer?"

"Quién eres!" Chilló una de ellas dando un salto hacia atrás en su silla.

"No importa eso, cómo está eso de los cincuenta millones?" preguntó con un tono dulce en la voz que era realmente aterrador y hasta les pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro a las muchachas.

"Pues, es el concurso anual de la Reina de Carnaval, claro! Ayer fue la presentación de la Reina Actual, hoy es la presentación de las pretendientes a reina, y mañana es el combate final entre la ganadora de hoy y la Reina Actual. Aunque Amaia ha ganado los dos últimos años, nadie tiene chance en contra de ella" explicó la de cabello rosa.

"Cincuenta… millones… de berries" repitió Nami para si misma.

"No escuchaste nada? Y a quién le importa el dinero? El titulo de Reina del Carnaval lo es todo en esta ciudad! Te convierte en una celebridad admirada por todo el mundo!"

Y siguieron explicando las bondades del título pero Nami solo sonreía maliciosamente, hasta que escuchó el comentario de la chica de cabello azabache, "Ahhh y que envidia me da Amaia-sama! Dicen que anoche se fue con el rey pirata luego de la fiesta"

"PUES NO SE FUE PORQUE EL QUERIA ESO TE LO DIGO YA!" Gruño Nami que les arrebató el periódico y lo rompió en pedacitos frente a las narices de ellas, solo para irse del lugar a pasos furiosos.

"Y a esa que le pasaba?"

"Oye… no te has fijado? Era… la Gata Ladrona Nami!"

Las horas se pasaron y nadie sabía nada de Nami. Luffy no estaba realmente preocupado en sí de que le hubiese sucedido algo malo, ya que primero que nada, no podía detectar amenazas de bestias fuertes en aquella isla, segundo que tenía plena confianza que Nami era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza o lo suficientemente lista como para correr si sabía que era una pelea que no podía ganar.

En ese sentido no le preocupaba, pero la había buscado en el Sunny, en el hotel y en la ciudad, y nada, le pareció sentir su Haki en alguna ocasión pero con tanta gente alrededor por todos lados, que además le complicaban la búsqueda, no le fue posible encontrarla. Acabó regresando al hotel.

Para las siete iba a comenzar nuevamente el desfile y claro era el invitado de honor, pensando que tal vez Nami se reportaría allí, mejor se fue con todos los demás a la celebración. Al llegar a la zona de su palco, hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar que junto a la silla que había ocupado el día anterior, habían colocado otra igual de ornamentada junto a la misma.

Y la misma, estaba ocupada por una mujer ataviada en un vestido de hermosas cuentas plateadas que destellaban a cada movimiento, gran escote, muy apretado que dejaba el vientre al aire en forma de rombo y caía en gajos desde la cadera, traía su banda y su corona.

Luffy entrecerró los ojos al verla, los demás también se volvieron algo hostiles. Pero Jurao, con su gran sonrisa fiestera se colocó frente a ellos.

"Amigos! Justo a tiempo, Luffy-san, luego de la demostración de anoche el consejo de la ciudad ha decidido nombrarte Rey Honorario del carnaval!"

Esto sorprendió a todos y Luffy solo parpadeó en confusión, a él le gustaba ser el Rey Pirata, cualquier otra monarquía le tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, Jurao les había tratado muy bien, y le había dado bastante de comer, eso ponía al hombre en la lista de gente " buena" de Luffy.

Amaia tomó una corona destellante, que se veía más masculina que la que ella portaba y se incorporó corriendo hacia Luffy.

"Luffy-sama!" chilló observándole con adoración, "Déjame colocarte esto" agregó estirando una mano hacia el sombrero de paja para quitarlo del camino, sus dedos a un milímetro del mismo. Luffy con total cara de odio le tomó la muñeca de forma dolorosa.

"No te atrevas a tocar mi sombrero, entendiste"

La mujer tragó saliva al observar esos ojos tan duros y fríos y dio un paso atrás, bastante atemorizada por el cambio de actitud repentino. Su padre observó algo preocupado, pero fue finalmente Usopp el que se dignó a explicar, interrumpiendo la tensión.

"El sombrero de Luffy es un tesoro que le dio alguien muy importante, por eso no le gusta que lo toquen"

"Ahh, entiendo, lo siento" sonrió Amaia dulcemente, "Solo quería colocarte esto" ofreció levantando la corona.

"Vamos, que es una celebración, porqué esas caras?" Animó Jurao que era un hombre perceptivo y podía palpar la tensión que exudaba la tripulación, a diferencia del día anterior donde los vio felices y relajados.

"Anda Luffy-san, permítenos hacerte el honor. Además eso hará a mi niñita feliz y nada me complace más que darle el gusto a mi niña" dijo el hombre.

Robin entrecerró los ojos, parece que desde el día anterior, luego de lo que le explicó Luffy, Jurao hacía bastante uso del aprecio inmediato que se había ganado por parte del Rey Pirata.

Casi a regañadientes, Luffy se colocó el sombrero hacia atrás de manera que el mismo colgara de su cordel detrás de su cabeza. Amaia sonrió y se paró de puntitas, para colocarle la corona en la cabeza con sumo cuidado de no tocar a Luffy.

"Tomen sus asientos amigos, está a punto de comenzar"

Apareció Sanji con sus amiguitas en ese momento, y sus tonterías cortaron el aire tenso ya que se puso a bailotear frente a Amaia.

"AMAIA-SAMA!" chilló con corazones en los ojos, "Que ven mis ojos que hoy nos acompaña la reina de mi corazón! Porqué no estás bailando Amaia-sama?" Sanji no era consciente de los incidentes del día anterior.

La reina del carnaval tomó su asiento y le sonrió con fría cordialidad al cocinero, "Bueno es que hoy bailarán las pretendientes a Reina, por eso solo me toca observar a mi competencia" dijo.

Luffy, con cara de pocos amigos tomó asiento en su lugar luego de la insistencia de Jurao, el desfile comenzó, pero el tenía el codo en el posa brazo de la silla y la mano en el mentón, con una terrible cara de aburrimiento, apoyado del lado de Usopp y lo más lejano que pudo a la mujer que tenía junto a él. Que insistía en sonreírle y ofrecerle tragos…

_Dónde diablos se había metido Nami?_

"Usopp…"murmuró Luffy por enésima vez, "porqué estaba tan enojada Nami"

Usopp rodó los ojos, ya le habían dicho más temprano y se lo habían intentado explicar,

"Porque…" y el tirador se le acercó al capitán al oído y le susurró, _"Porque Nami cree que dormiste con Amaia"_

Luffy puso cara de sorprendido, "Pero… pero, bueno, es cierto no?" Alegó el confundido el Rey Pirata, y finalmente Usopp entendió, que Luffy no había comprendido nada de nada. Como siempre… debió suponerlo.

"Luffy…" se acercó al oído de su capitán y susurró, "_Nami estaba enojada porque cree que tuviste sexo con Amaia". _ Tuvo que ser directo, porque sutileza y Luffy no eran cosas que combinaran bien.

"QUE QUE!" Gritó espantado Luffy saltando en su asiento y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Al menos él sabía lo que era el acto, no le llamaba la atención, y gracias a la explicación cruda que le había propinado Ace cuando tenía unos doce años, también le parecía algo un poco asqueroso. Sabía que a Sanji le gustaba bastante, pero bueno, ese era un caso perdido, y que Zoro y Robin lo hacían también. Pero él no era de cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas.

"Hay pero qué asco!" le chilló al tirador, la sola idea de introducir sus joyitas dentro de una desconocida le provocaba aversión total.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, las luces del desfile flashearon estrepitosamente, la música se detuvo súbitamente y luego todo se volvió oscuridad durante un momento, para retomar la luz con una explosión de fuegos artifíciales cuando una nueva carroza ingresó en la arena.

"Ahh ya comenzó!" Chilló Amaia llena de emoción.

"Que cosa Amaia-sama?" Sanji dijo, sentado junto a ella y propinándole su mirada de amor eterno. Era gracioso verlos, Amaia intentando alejarse lo más posible de Sanji apretándose contra la silla de Luffy, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo intentando alejarse hacia Usopp.

"Las contendientes a Reina de este año. Hay un par de chicas interesantes, pero no creo que nadie pueda quitarme el puesto" dijo petulantemente.

"Claro que no Amaia-chwan" dijo el cocinero totalmente embobado.

La carroza con las cinco aspirantes se fue acercando, chicas bellas vestidas con lujosos trajes de cuentas brillantes que destellaban y plumas que daban un toque de glamour. Pero de todas ellas, la mas bella y voluptuosa era una joven que bailaba al centro, llevaba una máscara con los mismos tonos en naranja y plateado que su diminuto bikini y top, pero sin lugar a dudas era…

"NAMI!" Gritaron todos sobresaltados, Robin solo se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír. Debió suponerlo.

"NAMI SWAN EN BIKINI DE PLUMAS!" Sanji comenzó a babear, aullar y aplaudir.

"Seguro que es Nami?" dijo Luffy entrecerrando los ojos, digo, es que con aquella máscara no distinguía bien.

"Fíjate bien hombre!" Y Usopp le dio una palmada en la nuca. Cuando Luffy notó el tatuaje de la mandarina con el molinillo, supo de inmediato que si, en efecto esa era Nami.

"Que hace ahí" preguntó extrañado y como siempre sin alguna pista alguna de lo que sucedía.

"Seguramente quiere el premio de cincuenta millones de berries que ofrecen" comentó Robin, extremadamente divertida.

"Enserio Robin" Usopp comentó con gran sarcasmo, estaba seguro que no tenía que ver tanto con el dinero sino más con cierto afán de marcar territorio.

Luffy se golpeó la palma de la mano, "Ahh, ya veo…. ¡NAMI!" gritó a los cuatro vientos, "DA LO MEJOR!" animó con infinito entusiasmo.

La mujer escuchó la voz de su capitán entre medio del rugir de la música y lo encontró ahí, ahí, al lado de … de ESA! Pero como se atrevía! El descarado, y la muy zorra! Y para colmo los tenían en un trono en el palco y con coronas en las cabezas.

Sus movimientos se hicieron aún más provocadores e insinuantes, cierto que no era ninguna experta en la materia, pero poseía la suficiente gracia y belleza para cautivar a toda la audiencia que empezó a vitorearla. Era la primera vez en mucho que veían una contendiente con tantas posibilidades de ganar.

La carroza que las llevaba se detuvo frente al palco, ya que un nivel más abajo del mismo se encontraba el palco de los jueces, que miraban con aprecio a la recién llegada, la música iba aumentando en intensidad, llegando a un pináculo de redoblar de tambores.

Nami llevaba aún su cinturón con las tres barras del clima tact, y sin dejar de bailar las sacó con gracia y en un movimiento ágil chispas comenzaron a salir de los extremos de sus barras azules. Mientras las hacía girar expertamente con sus dedos. Usopp se encogió en su asiento.

"Va a hacer algo peligroso" dijo el valeroso guerrero del mar.

Luffy lo ignoró ya que se encontraba extasiado, no sabía que Nami podía bailar tan bien pero más que nada le agradaba verla divertirse. Porque eso asumió que era lo que ella estaba haciendo…

Mientras la música seguía creciendo en intensidad, también lo hacían las chispas en las tres varas que manipulaba la navegante, luces intensas y rayos de luz se despedían de su persona mientras giraba improvisando, quién sabe que estaría bailando en aquel trance, ciertamente no era zamba como tal, pero la audiencia no podía más que tener la boca abierta mientras ella giraba y la intensidad aumentaba en todo aquello.

"Siempre tan exagerada" dijo Franky que mejor se acomodó sus anteojos negros, sabía, al igual que sus otros nakama, que la mujer estaba a punto de hacer algo terriblemente peligroso y probablemente estúpido… ya que por muy inteligente que era, no dejaba de ser una Mugiwara hecha y derecha.

Dicho y hecho en el momento que la música alcanzó la cúspide, así también las chispas la rodearon, las mujeres que competían junto a ella se lanzaron de la carroza gritando en pánico mientras aquello iluminaba con cegadores destellos. La música terminó luego de un relámpago que iluminó el cielo y cegó a todo el mundo, la luz de la plaza se apagó súbitamente ya que la navegante había generado un impulso electromagnético que hizo estallar los generadores.

Cuando la energía de emergencia iluminó nuevamente aquella avenida casi un minuto después, la multitud estaba pasmada con las bocas abiertas, pero en un momento más, mientras la mujer sonreía y se regodeaba, gritaron de excitación, poniéndose de pie y vitoreando a la mujer.

Los jueces pensaron en descalificarla tan solo por un momento, pero sabían que se armaría todo un escándalo ya que el público vitoreaba a la mujer, totalmente emocionados con un espectáculo que nunca habían visto antes.

Amaia perdió la compostura y se levantó, levantando un puño se asomó al barandal del palco

"TRAMPOSA! " Gritó Amaia levantando un puño, "Maldita pirata asquerosa!" Gritó con extrema furia.

Varias miradas se le clavaron en la espalda, hasta Sanji le miraba con odio, Jurao se apresuró a ir hacia su hija, "Que estás haciendo Amaia-chan…" susurró desesperado.

"No hay ninguna regla que diga que Nami no puede hacer lo que hizo, verdad Jurao-san" dijo Robin, mientras una mano fleur dejaba un panfleto con las reglas del concurso frente al hombre.

"Noo… no claro que no, solo es muy nuevo para nosotros esto! Nunca habíamos visto tal espectáculo!" rio nerviosamente, la tripulación los seguía observando con ojos duros.

"Pero papi!" chilló Amaia que a todas luces, era una niña malcriada, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. "Cállate niña" susurró nuevamente a su hija, "Papi lo arregla, silencio"

La chica infló las mejillas y se mordió el labio.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Nami se quitó la máscara y la arrojó como si nada, se hizo camino entre la multitud que se dividió para ella y se subió por una escalera lateral al palco que tenían designados.

Nami hizo contacto visual con su capitán, que dio un paso atrás,

"Nami!" chilló el Rey Pirata entendiendo perfectamente que la mirada de Nami prometía dolor, aunque ya no era tan común, había recibido suficientes palizas como para saberlo.

"TE JURO QUE NO TUVE SEXO CON ESA TIPA!" gritó desesperado.

Todos comenzaron a reír y Sanji se sobresaltó, no entendía nada, pero se quedó callado y se prendió un cigarro, se limitó a observar.

Nami caminó hacia su capitán como un gato que acecha a su presa, clima tact en mano y chispeando, se detuvo frente a él, y le apuntó el extremo centellante de su arma en una zona un tanto delicada.

Todos los hombres de la tripulación recularon en terror, Luffy apretó los dientes y le sudaba la cien.

"Lo se idiota" contestó ella luego de un momento, "Robin ya me lo dijo hace rato, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, sé que no eres así"

Pasó de él, y se dirigió a la mujer que llevaba la corona y le observaba bastante desafiantemente, era difícil darse cuenta por qué no demostraba temor, si porque era valiente o porque había tenido una vida cómoda con todo servido en bandeja, donde no poseía percepción real de los peligros del mundo verdadero.

Nami levantó su dedo índice y la señaló, sería muy fácil escarcharla y dejarla sacando humo de la boca, pero no era la manera correcta de conseguir la victoria que buscaba.

"Mañana me desquitaré contigo" dijo Nami

La otra mujer ladeó la cadera y se apoyó una mano en la misma, "Inténtalo, pirata"

"Que me llames pirata no es un insulto, es lo que soy" Nami le guiñó el ojo.

"Cobarde, intenta ganarme sin trucos de magia"

"No es magia, solo química inteligentemente aplicada" Nami se abanicó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, "No importa, quieres que sea bajo tus reglas, te ganaré igual, esos cincuenta millones de berries serán mios" chilló.

"Lu~ffy~" canturreó la navegante un momento después, "Nos vamos"

"Pero Nami"

Y la chica le propinó una mirada tan asesina que el rey pirata solo asintió y se fue detrás de ella, no sin antes quitarse la corona falsa de la cabeza y arrojarla hacia Jurao que la atrapó en el aire. A continuación el Rey Pirata se acomodó su verdadera corona, colocándose el viejo sombrero de paja en su lugar correspondiente. Amaia le reclamó a su padre, pero nada pudo hace Jurao que no se animaba a intervenir más.

"Oi Nami ya quítate ese traje, pareces un pavo real hahaha WAHHHGHTHITH AGGHHH!" escucharon los demás al alejarse.

Alguien del personal del evento le alcanzó a Nami sus ropas y ella se cambió rápidamente, llegaron al hotel con facilidad ya que el mismo se encontraba detrás de donde transcurría el evento. Al entrar en la habitación, Nami la cerró detrás de sí. La única luz proveniente de los destellos coloridos de fiesta de la ciudad que se colaban por las ventanas.

El capitán se veía bastante incómodo con toda la situación y a todas vistas hubiese preferido estar en cualquier lado menos allí, se sentó en la cama y con un suspiro resignado, dijo.

"Lo siento" se disculpó más como automáticamente.

Nami ladeó la cabeza y sacudió una mano, "No es como tu estar disculpándote por algo que sobre lo que no tenías control…"

"Es que…. Es que no sé que paso luego de que me dormí…" no era de titubear pero le preocupaba el detalle.

Nami se sentó en la cama junto a él y sus hombros se tocaron levemente.

"Robin habló con ella en la tarde…" y la arqueóloga podía ser muy… persuasiva.

"Ah si?"

"Claro… sabes cómo es…"

"Hahaha… si… siempre sabe todo… y qué … qué dijo?"

"Bueno, en realidad es muy gracioso y me da pena por Amaia de cierta forma, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo"

"Que quieres decir?" la mirada confundida de Luffy hizo contacto con su ojos.

Nami comenzó el relato.

* * *

_continuará..._

_bueno chicos, ya los tengo en la habitación :P_

Aún así muchas cositas en esta historia, espero les haya gustado! Review? PLiS :)


	4. Lo que No Sucedió en Ipanuma

Hola Chicos!

Estoy muy contenta porque esta historia les está gustando bastante, los comentarios que me dejan todos son de los más divertidos. Algo tienen en común ODIAN a Amaia, hahaha,

Como estoy muy contenta, les traje un corto capitulo para que sepan...

...lo que Sucedió en Ipanuma :P

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!**  
Capítulo IV: Lo que NO sucedió

_Nami comenzó el relato con una sonrisa divertida..._

La noche anterior...

Cuando apareció la reina del carnaval en aquella carroza, la fiesta había llegado a su pináculo total, música y bebida, Luffy no se aguantó más, le urgía bailar, y danzar fue lo que hizo, e increíblemente lo hizo muy bien, ya que por lo general no era buen bailarín, pero el repiqueteo de los tambores o tal vez porque le encantaba aquel ritmo hicieron que sus pasos generaran gritos y ovaciones.

Sus pies eran ágiles y aquello no era diferente a moverse con una técnica de pelea, lo disfrutaba inmensamente, hasta que Amaia hizo gestos invitándolo a unirse en la carroza principal. Juntao lo animó, "Anda muchacho, ve al medio de la fiesta!"

Y si acabó quitándose la chaqueta y con el torso desnudo fue porque aquel calor en medio los focos de la plaza era infernal mientras bailaba, una, dos horas y la luz del amanecer comenzaba en el horizonte.

Su tripulación lo había vitoreado constantemente pero hasta ellos comenzaron a desparramarse por el suelo y los vítores medio ebrios a perder la intensidad.

Franky, que de todos no bebía licor y solo tomaba cola, era el único con mejor presencia de mente, se cargó a Usopp, Chopper y Brook en ambos hombros y le gritó a Luffy,

"Oi Mugiwara! Me los llevaré al hotel!"

Sanji no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido en un mar de pechos horas atrás.

"Claro Franky!"

Bailó un rato más, pero le dio sueño, el amanecer estaba cerca, y la fiesta a su alrededor ya había bajado la intensidad, había espectadores prácticamente tirados durmiendo por todos lados,

Sin decir nada estiró un brazo y se aferró al palco para lanzarse rápidamente.

"Fue divertido, hasta luego!" se despidió de Amaia y la gente que había bailado con el

Amaia se sintió ofendida cuando él se fue así como así, siendo que habían bailado un montón de tiempo y pensó que la estaban pasando muy bien, la chica sacó un den den mushi bebé de algún lado… y llamó a su papá.

Luffy ya iba de regreso al hotel, recogió su chaqueta que se echó sobre el hombro perezosamente, pero la figura de Juntao le detuvo el camino.

"Luffy-san! Ha sido divertida la noche?"

"Si ossan, fue una noche genial.. pero la verdad es que comí y bebí mucho haha, estoy repleto! Y ya tengo bastante sueño…"

"Ahh me alegro que nuestra hospitalidad sea de su agrado. Pero tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte"

Luffy suspiró, estaba muy cansado y Nami le había pedido que la encontrara en el hotel, y eso planeaba hacer, pero… el viejo había sido muy bueno con ellos, si necesitaba algo por lo menos tenía que saber.

"Claro ossan, que es" respondió con sinceridad.

"Bueno verás… mi niña, Amaia, me ha solicitado una audiencia privada. Normalmente como padre debería estar en contra o escandalizado por dicha solicitud… pero bueno, verás mi esposa murió muy joven y…

Luffy ya no estaba interesado, se picaba la nariz y se observaba las uñas, bostezó, esperando que el viejo dijera lo que quería de una vez.

"…y bueno si eso la hace feliz. Dice que te verá en la habitación 523, esta en el mismo piso que las que les habíamos asignado antes. Entonces que dices? "

"Seguro viejo, si solo es eso entonces ya me voy"

Arrastrando los pies llegó a aquella habitación, la mujer lo esperaba adentro, con las luces tenues y unas copas de sake sobre una mesita baja, se encontraba arrodillada frente a la mesita, y había una almohada colocada del otro lado de la mesa donde le hizo un gesto con la mano a Luffy para que se pusiera cómodo.

"Ohh su majestad" dijo sonriendo, "tome asiento"

"Bueno y que quieres" preguntó Luffy sentándose a regañadientes. Ignorándolo, la mujer le sirvió Sake.

"Ahora? Muchas cosas, pero primero quiero que bebas… y así te explico"

Luffy bufó, se tomó un trago, sus dedos repiqueteaban en su muslo.

"Estás… nervioso?" preguntó ella luego de servir otra copa… continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta, "Yo también lo estoy, es la primera vez que estoy en presencia de un rey" se relamio los labios y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Luffy no supo que contestar, o no le interesaba hacerlo.

"Aunque ser la reina de Ipanuma no está mal…. Y pues… un rey merece una reina, no crees?"

"Eh?" Luffy se estaba quedando dormido, "Oi Amia me vas a decir que quieres de mi de una vez?"

"Amaia" corrigió ella... y la mujer abrió los ojos en sorpresa… había estado con muchos hombres en su vida y cualquiera saltaría a la primera oportunidad de estar con ella… bueno supuso que un rey pirata era diferente, tal vez tenía muchas mujeres por isla.

Se acercó a él a gatas, sus pechos voluminosos afectados por la gravedad eran muy evidentes y sus ojos verdes enormes brillaban de deseo, se sentó junto a Luffy.

"Quiero que bebas, y te relajes, puedes hacerme ese favor? Digo… papá te ha estado tratando muy bien, y ahora yo te quiero tratar bien también", estaba sentada prácticamente pegada junto a él, le sirvió otra bebida… Pero Luffy no cambiaba de actitud, se veía aburrido, desinteresado.

_-Vaya.. Entonces eso que le dijo el cocinero a las chicas… tal vez sea cierto? Que Mugiwara y Roronoa batean para el otro lado… no me lo creía cierto… que desperdicio… pero nadie ha sido inmune a mis encantos antes... tal vez sea eso._ _–Pensó Amaia._

Sirvió otro trago… no sin antes, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, echarle cierto polvo dentro.

"Entonces Luffy-sama, no has probado a una mujer?"

"Hay claro que no, que asco!" Replicó Luffy, pensando que la mujer se refería al canibalismo y se llevó el trago a la boca, si tan solo para distraerse un poco de la terrible imagen mental y mantenerse despierto. Siempre le habían dado asco los caníbales...

"Que pena…" y haciendo acopio de su valentía, se lanzó hacia la boca de Luffy donde capturó sus labios brevemente y hasta lo tocó un milisegundo con su lengua.

El pirata la empujó de si bruscamente y la mujer cayó de espaldas al piso, mientras él, furioso se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, con cara de asco.

"Oye, que pretendes" dijo enfurecido. Ese beso lo sintió de lo más sucio, nada que ver a los que le daba Nami, y cuando sintió la lengua de la otra mujer, más asco le dio aún.

La mujer apretó los dientes en furia, entonces era cierto! El Rey Pirata era gay! Que decepción.

"Ohh… lo siento, solo quería darte un poco de hospitalidad" dijo la mujer… cinco minutos, solo tenía que esperar cinco minutos y la droga dejaría al rey pirata sumiso para lo que ella quisiera.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" advirtió, muy serio y bastante enojado.

"No, si tu no lo quieres" ofreció ella.

"No quiero" respondió.

Amaia recuperó la compostura, era todo un desafío este hombre, pero se haría de un rey en el haber de sus conquistas, le diría a todas que lo había convertido al otro bando si era necesario.

"Y qué te gusta hacer con los chicos? Porque puedo pretender ser un chico si a eso le vas?"

"No pareces hombre" contestó Luffy que era un maestro de las obviedades.

"No no, pero podemos jugar a pretender…. " Amaia se inclinó nuevamente hacia él.

"No quiero jugar, oye, lo siento pero ya me voy, Nami me está esperando" se puso de pie, pero su agilidad normal le fallaba, se tambaleó.

"Tranquilo majestad… parece que bebió mucho" la mujer le pasó un brazo por su hombro y ayudó a cargar con su peso.

"Diablos… que me pasa" Luffy se miró la mano, "Que sueño…" y en un momento, se le cerraron los ojos y se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, de espaldas.

"Vaya, para ser un Rey Pirata cayó muy rápido" murmuró Amaia.

_-Si fuera caza recompensas sería muy fácil matarlo y entregar su cabeza- _Pensó para sí misma. Lo que la mujer no sabía era que para empezar Luffy ni la tripulación permitiría a alguien así acercarse tanto, la única razón por la cual ella había podido salirse con la suya hasta ahora es que en su haki no había intensiones de hacer daño. Pervertidas si, poco morales, ni hablar, pero no había intensión de ataque en su aura.

Picó a Luffy con su pie un par de veces y se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de combate, sonrió, relamiéndose los labios y se agachó junto a él, donde primero deshizo el pañuelo negro que llevaba anudado a la cintura y se lo quitó y luego, con una mirada pícara comenzó a bajarle la cremallera… lenta…lentamente, llena de expectativa de lo que podría encontrar.

"HHAHAHA; BASTARDO!" Luffy era de patalear y luchar dormido, y ese día no era la excepción, abanicó un brazo en el aire que mandó volar a la mujer que aterrizó de espaldas contra la pared, perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente.

Cuando ella despertó, era de día, y estaba totalmente abochornada de lo que había sucedido, decidió salir de allí lo antes posible… pero al abrir la puerta, vio a dos mujeres desconocidas hacer contacto visual con ella, era la oportunidad perfecta ya que toda la ciudad la conocía, y pues, al menos podría correr el rumor de que durmió con el rey pirata.

Y por eso, dejó la puerta abierta al salir.

..

* * *

_continuará..._

Y eso fue lo que NO Sucedió en Ipanuma!

El capítulo siguiente, será lo que SI Sucedió en Ipanuma mwahahaha

..

Hasta Creen que iba a pasar algo entre ellos? Tan poco me conocen a estas alturas? :P Review? Les gusto?


	5. Lo que SI Sucedió en Ipanuma

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del pasado capítulo, me encanta como Odian a Amaia con toda su alma. Crear un personaje original que genere un sentimiento e interés, aunque sea odio, quiere decir que hago bien mi trabajo, gracias por todo su odio hehe

**WARNING:** Este capítulo es Lemon, es hot, es M; no son besitos y caricias, si no estan preparados mentalmente mejor no leer. Estan avisados, no me hago cargo de derrames nasales ni otros reclamos

Espero les guste y les parezca bonito, he intentado hacer balance entre amor y pasión hehe

Ahora si, lo que Sucedió en Ipanuma!

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma**  
Capítulo IV: Lo que Sucedió en Ipanuma

Al finalizar el relato Nami simplemente se quedó con una sonrisa divertida y al final solo dijo.

"Ya vez?"

"HAHAHA!" Luffy carcajeó bastante divertido, Nami simplemente le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Compartieron un silencio confortable durante un momento.

"Nami" dijo él, de pronto muy serio, "No me gustó su beso, ni su olor"

"Entonces, los míos si te gustan capitán?" dijo ella volteando hacia él con una sonrisa divertida, Luffy se limitó a sonreír y permitió que Nami le rodeara con los brazos, para hundirse en un delicioso beso que de verdad le gustó bastante.

Nami tomó el sombrero y lo lanzó hacia el tocador para así poder recostarse sobre Luffy en la cama. Continúo asaltando su boca, con una extrema dulzura que no le era característica, el rosar de labios húmedos y suaves mientras se probaban, mezclando besos pequeños con el suave toque de una lengua.

Nami le pasó los brazos por alrededor y hundió sus dedos en aquel cabello negro y espeso, sus uñas surcando caminos que lograban entrecortar la respiración del capitán. Satisfecha de que él estaba totalmente confortable con aquello, abandonó levemente su boca para surcar con pequeños besos el mentón, para seguir la línea de la quijada, probó con un mordisco, y la forma en la que la respiración del hombre bajo de ella se entrecortó, le indicó que un poquito más brusco era mejor.

Su boca continuó con el camino de húmedos besos y suaves mordiscos hasta llegar a la región de atrás de su oreja, inhaló sin poder evitarlo, la esencia masculina con el claro toque del olor a mar y sol en un día de verano, aventura…

Una lengua juguetona recorrió lentamente desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo y él se estremeció debajo, la aferró aún más contra sí, y cuando aquella lengüita felina se introdujo un poco a su oído casi se le escapa un alarido que logró contener muy apenas.

No entendía esa nueva ola de sensaciones, cosquillas con electricidad y algo delicioso que le recorría por el vientre y se iba acumulando dentro de él. Estaba anonadado, con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando rápido, el corazón le retumbaba igual que cuando iba rumbo a una nueva aventura.

La intriga de lo desconocido se volvía por demás, emocionante.

La mano derecha de Nami seguía trazando surcos en su cabello, la mano izquierda trazaba afiladas uñas por el pecho fuerte, trabajado, la mujer tenía que reprimir un gemido cuando las yemas de sus dedos sentían aquellos pectorales fuertes solo para quitarle el aliento cuando sus dedos navegaron sobre los firmes planos de su abdomen.

Le mordió la oreja y tironeó un poco, si, en efecto de goma, pero una sensación por demás extraña, al besar o al probar su piel era totalmente normal, solo era a la hora de estirarla que se podía notar la textura diferente.

Nami abandonó el cuello y se retiró hacia atrás para volver a besarlo…. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio allí con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada y feliz que se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella no pudo contener una cálida sonrisa… ver a Luffy… realmente relajado y disfrutando de sus caricias casi le quitó el aliento, se le llenó el corazón de un cálido sentimiento.

Sus labios bajaron hacia el pecho y su cuerpo empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás mientras la boca de la mujer recorría un húmedo camino… se detuvo en la terrible cicatriz, y supo que ni todos los besos del mundo podrían borrar el dolor y sufrimiento que cargaba… pero ciertamente podía intentarlo…

Como en automático, una de las manos de Luffy se hundió en el sedoso cabello de la navegante, y la sostuvo así suavemente, mientras su otra mano aferraba las sábanas de lino y su mente se saturaba de nuevas sensaciones.

Nami siguió bajando, sus acciones alentadas por una mezcla de devoción, amor, gratitud, amistad, afecto, lujuria, ya que bajo ella estaba el centro de su mundo, sus labios se detuvieron allí donde comenzaban los pantalones y estaba anudando un pañuelo de seda carmesí que Luffy vio volar en unos pocos milisegundos…

vaya… Nami tenía dedos muy hábiles…. Pensó si tan solo un momento porque todo pensamiento y su respiración se detuvieron al sentir la cálida mano de la mujer en su hombría.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y levantó la cabeza si acaso un poco, intrigado, pero la mitad del cabello de Nami era como una cascada alrededor de ella, bloqueando su vista. La mano de la chica le aferró y su cabeza calló pesadamente en la almohada.

Aquel sentimiento inexplicable, esa electricidad que le recorría se hizo intensa y se desprendía a partir de las caricias que Nami le estaba propinando, no entendía nada, solo que se sentía muy bien.

No por nada le decían gata ladrona a la mujer, y haciendo honor su mote, la curiosidad de aquella felina era inmensa, se impresionó con la magnitud de lo que encontró.

Claro, sus básicos conocimientos en la materia venían de novelas candentes que tenía escondidas bajo el colchón de su cama y que leía en sus ratos de ocio… o cuando a Robin le tocaba turno de vigilancia, entonces, cuando se encontró con aquello, abrió los ojos en sorpresa…

Pero lo que ella no sabía, por su falta de experiencia y de punto de comparación, era que su capitán estaba muy bien dotado, pero seguía dentro del rango de lo normal para un hombre de su complexión física.

Alentada por la manera en la que la respiración de Luffy seguía entrecortada, la mujer, sin dejar sus caricias, comenzó a besar la línea de la pelvis. Acercándose lenta y tortuosamente hacia su objetivo.

Luffy abrió los ojos bien grande y la observó en su tarea… un pensamiento un tanto pervertido se le cruzó por la mente… si las manos de Nami allí se sentían tan bien… pero se intentó quitar la idea, ya que ella nunca…

"Nami!" exclamó cuando los labios de la mujer envolvieron su hombría, al principio la muchacha lo hizo un poco tímidamente, pero al ver la manera en la que el hombre bajo ella se retorcía, la forma en la que aferraba las sábanas y sus piernas temblaban, una nueva ola de confianza y excitación cursaron por su cuerpo y se entregó a la tarea.

Su lenguita caliente probaba la punta y sus labios envolvían todo lo que pudiera, comenzó un ritmo ayudada con su mano y Luffy solo podía pensar en aquello, caliente, húmedo, Nami lo estaba volviendo loco, se había asustado un poco cuando ella se lo llevó a la boca pero… sabía que ella nunca le haría daño y cualquier otra duda o sentimiento salió volando cuando el placer inundó todo pensamiento.

Se mordía el labio conteniendo alaridos que pensaba eran poco masculinos y se sentía anonadado por la intensidad de aquel sentimiento.

Ella estaba maravillada, se sentía increíblemente poderosa al tenerlo ahí sometido a sus caricias, y comenzó a experimentar con diferentes cosas a ver que provocaba una mejor reacción, pasó su lengua desde la base recorriendo tortuosamente hasta llegar a la punta y llevarse todo de nuevo a su boca y una vez así comenzó un movimiento que deslizaba sus labios de arriba abajo…

Algo comenzó a acumularse dentro de él, sintió que su cuerpo quería hacer algo, que el placer que le recorría desde su hombría, hacia la columna y que inundaba su cerebro estaba llegando a un punto que no podía controlar.

"Nami, espera! Detente" Suplicó, y ella se maravilló por aquel auto control y fuerza de voluntad. Se incorporó junto a el con una mirada pícara, pero su mano nunca abandonó las caricias,

"Nami no, espera" suplicó él, que no entendía por qué estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, pero la mujer no le dio tregua, nunca paró con sus frenéticas caricias, aferrándole intensamente mientras su mano seguía de arriba abajo; y él, al final, solo atinó a abrazarla, aferrándola con una increíble fuerza mientras su rostro se hundía en el cuello de su navegante y temblaba de placer mientras gruñía su nombre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha cuando finalmente el perdió todas sus fuerzas y quedó con la mitad del cuerpo sobre ella, respirando laboriosamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de entender o procesar las nuevas sensaciones que la mujer había provocado en él….

Ella le acariciaba el cabello afectuosamente y finalmente le susurró, "te gustó?"

Y el le propinó una mirada incrédula de, _Acaso eres idiota? No te diste cuenta? _Pero, sí, si le había gustado bastante, se sentía increíble, relajado, feliz, sus nervios y sentidos aún cosquilleaban con sensaciones placenteras.

Pero ladeó la cabeza en intriga… medio que sospechaba que el sexo era más que lo que Nami le acababa de hacer… verdad?

Y cuando la mujer lo vio algo distraído, decidió tomar acción y comenzó a quitarle su fina camisa de seda roja que ya llevaba desabotonada y solo necesitaba quitar del medio. Al principio el le ayudó incorporándose levemente para quitarse la prenda pero luego… le llegó una realización… si quitar la ropa estaba permitido… entonces podía quitársela a ella, verdad?

Se incorporó un poco y con un movimiento rápido tomó el top amarillo que llevaba la navegante y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza, con todo y bra, al que probablemente le rompió el broche con su fuerza inhumana.

Cuando ella quedó con el torso desnudo, el simplemente la contempló un momento, para luego decir…

"No me vas a cobrar por esto verdad?"

La mujer iba a responder algo pero antes que pudiera él sonrió maliciosamente y dijo "Bueno no importa, soy rico" y se rió atrevidamente. Ella contempló el golpearle por ser tan descarado pero… el concepto le resultaba sumamente excitante así que no pudo evitar prácticamente saltar hacia él y capturar su boca, besándolo salvajemente.

Acabaron los dos sentados en la cama, con las piernas de Nami alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pechos desnudos compartiendo calor y nuevas sensaciones, las manos de Luffy se posaron en la espalda de la mujer y Nami nunca le había parecido tan pequeña, tan frágil y delicada como en ese momento, le provocaba protegerla y no sabía ni de qué.

Nami estaba teniendo el sentimiento contrario, maravillada en la sensación de sentirse tan pequeña, en el contraste que ese pecho fuerte y esos brazos musculosos que la rodeaban que la hacían hacer femenina… vulnerable… y hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto ella también añoraba sentirse amada, cuanto añoraba las caricias, el contacto físico.

Como asumía que él no lo haría por su cuenta, tomó la mano de su capitán y la guió hasta uno de sus enormes pechos donde prácticamente le obligó a presionarla sobre su anatomía. Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, porque nunca se había planteado que ella le permitiera hacer tal cosa… pero al ver como la mujer sonreía en satisfacción, cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda, sonrió juguetonamente…

Así que a ella le gustaba aquello… nunca le habían interesado mucho los pechos de las mujeres, se veían mas que nada, como cosas pesadas y sin mucho uso… pero al tocar… al ver y sentir y escuchar los sonidos que provenían de Nami cuando él le acariciaba… digamos que le comenzó a nacer una nueva fascinación por esa parte de la anatomía femenina.

Con una mano sostenía la espalda de Nami que ahora estaba totalmente arqueada hacia atrás, la mujer totalmente abandonada en la sensación, ofreciendo totalmente su pecho a aquellas caricias, y con la otra aferraba y exploraba ese suave seno. Pero la curiosidad fue mucha y mejor, decidió probarlo; y entonces ella gimió ruidosamente, y se estremeció al sentir esa lengua probándola, esos labios succionándole… y él la encontró fascinante… deliciosa, y tuvo la necesidad de seguir empujándola hacia la cama, hasta que la dejó prácticamente debajo de él.

De un movimiento, también le quitó los shorts kaki que vestía ese día, y si traía panties, se las llevó de una vez, ya que la mujer quedó completamente desnuda bajo su intensa mirada.

Los colores de la fiesta que sucedía a pocas cuadras seguían colándose por el gran ventanal frente a la cama, y las luces, cálidas y juguetonas danzaban sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la navegante, dándole un aire etéreo y hermoso.

El solo la contemplaba silenciosamente, porque pocas cosas le habían parecido más bellas… pero… no era el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de la mujer lo que lo conmovía, sino sus ojos.. esos ojos llenos de amor, devoción y confianza…

"Nami…" solo suspiró de una manera tan especial, que ella entendió que su nombre valía casi como mil palabras, y si el tono conmovido de su voz, o los ojos negros llenos de afecto y sentimiento no eran suficientes para saber la magnitud de los sentimientos que sentía aquel hombre, entonces el beso que le propinó a la navegante era tan bueno como mil palabras de amor, de sentimientos que oprimían el pecho y te robaban el aliento.

Ella casi sonríe en el beso, y se relajó, disfrutando cada segundo, mientras él acomodaba el antebrazo derecho para apoyarse y no aplastarla y con la mano izquierda le aferraba el cuello como para profundizar aquel beso aún más.

Las sensaciones recorrían a la mujer, que a diferencia de él no había tenido aún un alivio en su cuerpo, y su cadera se meneaba, sus piernas se flexionaban en silenciosa súplica mientras su cuerpo joven, pedía a gritos el ser tocado, acariciado, tomado.

Y como si el hubiese comprendido, su mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer, primero el pecho donde se entretuvo brevemente, para luego dejar una caricia en los planos suaves y firmes del abdomen de la mujer. Quería explorarla toda, quería devolverle aquellos sentimientos increíbles que ella le había provocado unos momentos atrás y gruñó levemente cuando sus dedos se encontraron con los pliegues suaves.. húmedos, calientes, de la feminidad de la mujer.

Se puso a explorar.. a buscar pero no sabía qué cosa, pero lo desconocido nunca le detuvo, y sin más comenzó a buscar... con cuidado y determinación; para cuando sintió su centro, caliente, húmedo…suave… deslizadizo? el sentimiento lo volvió loco de una forma que no acababa de comprender.

El sabía que las chicas no tenían ni chimpo ni kintama, ya que había visto un montón de mujeres desnudas en su vida, y además, Ace le había explicado que ellas tenían un agujero donde se metía el chimpo _-sí! Así se lo explicó el muy bruto cuando Luffy solo tenía doce años, por eso lo dejó algo traumado-_

Pero el escaso conocimiento en el tema le resultó frustrante, y frunciendo el ceño finalmente demandó, "Nami, dime como"

Ella sonrió, satisfecha de que aunque no tuviera el conocimiento, estaba lo suficientemente motivado como para interesarse en saberlo y sin más le tomó la mano y la llevó a donde ella necesitaba.

"Sientes eso? Es como un botón mágico para las chicas… si los chicos nos tocan allí… se siente muy bien" Explicó con un pequeño rubor,

Y con determinación el siguió las instrucciones, para maravillarse con la manera en la que ella se comenzó a retorcer bajo él, la manera en las que sus caderas se meneaban, o los sonidos placenteros que salían de su boca. Sonrió sintiéndose increíblemente poderoso y sin querer, un dedo se deslizó adentro de la muchacha, que abrió los ojos en sorpresa y arqueó su espalda mientras un gemido de puro placer se le escapaba de la boca.

El la observó intrigado… así que no solo el botón mágico funcionaba? Entonces si el..

"LUFFY!" Gritó ella en sorpresa y placer cuando sus dedos la volvieron a explorar, y el gruñó casi sin poder soportar el deseo que volvía a acumulársele dentro… sentirla así, tan húmeda, suave, deslizadiza, caliente… pero estaba determinado en hacerla sentir como ella a él, y se contuvo mientras seguía explorándola más.

Le había encantado la manera en la que ella gritó su nombre, y con sorprendente habilidad, logró que su pulgar siguiera presionando aquel punto mágico mientras un dedo volvía a introducirse dentro de ella.

Ella arqueó su espalda y su boca se contornó en un alarido silencioso… el lo volvió a hacer, ya que se dio cuenta que lo hizo bien, y animado, lo siguió haciendo, una y otra vez, acariciando, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera, ella sintió como el calor la iba tomando, como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, como en su centro una tensión increíble iba tomando cada pensamiento, cada sensación y de pronto, una gran electricidad la sacudió toda, la estremeció por completo mientras que el único pensamiento que le quedaba era el placer y los dedos de su capitán mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a retornar, apenas estaba consiente de Luffy que le mordisqueaba su cuello y de la mano que aferraba su cadera… cuándo? Cuando había el tomado el control de la situación de esa manera?

Ellla le tomó el hombro y lo empujó levemente.

"Que tienes Nami?" le preguntó con una voz increíblemente llena de preocupación y hasta inocencia, que la hicieron sonreír, y se permitió mirarlo con un semblante totalmente enamorado. Pensó que él se veía adorable, con una leve mirada de confusión en su rostro.

"Luffy.. eso estuvo increíble pero ahora quiero… quiero.."

Pero mejor que decirlo o explicarlo, lo volvió a besar y se lanzó sobre el de manera que ahora ella quedaba encima, con él de espaldas en la cama y las piernas de la muchacha a cada lado. Se agachó levemente y tiró de los pantalones, como demandando que ya de una vez se los terminara de quitar. Cosa que en un movimiento veloz, hizo.

Los ojos de él se ensancharon en realización cuando lo que venía a continuación se hizo demasiado obvio, porque ella simplemente tomó su hombría y la guió hasta su caliente y húmeda entrada, casi estaba temblando en anticipación.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y allí hubo un entendimiento, mil palabras que no se necesitaban decir, de un lazo forjado de la confianza absoluta que se tenían el uno al otro y sin más, la mujer presionó hacia abajo bravamente… Siendo la más informada en el tema de los dos… no se atrevió a explicarle lo que era una mujer virgen… o que podría ser doloroso. Información innecesaria, pensó la mujer, que siendo una pirata pensó que podía soportar eso y mucho más.

Pero en lugar de dolor lo que ella sintió fue una fuerte sensación de quemazón, una increíble intensidad y presión que no llegaba a ser placentera ni dolorosa, simplemente algo molesto y extraño, apretó los dientes y su cabeza se ladeó mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el de él, y la aferró contra si, aguantando la respiración…

Porqué él… tenía ese don de ser perceptivo cuando quería… o cuando algo le importaba de verdad, "Nami! Te he lastimado?" Dijo verdaderamente preocupado. Cualquier otro hombre ya la estaría aferrando de las caderas y empujando dentro de ella salvajemente.

No, el no, estaba ahí paralizado con sus manos aferrándole la cintura y la mitad de su hombría dentro de ella, aún duro como piedra pero sin mover un músculo… un oxímoron completo era él, como siempre.

"Luffy…" ella lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y sin perder la conexión intima que tenían. "Es solo que… no es nada" dijo al final.

"No te atrevas a mentirme, Nami" dijo con absoluta seriedad en el oído de la mujer.

"Es solo que… es mi primera vez… y para una mujer bueno… puede doler un poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien!" se apuró a decir, y es que en verdad no es que le doliera en si, más bien era toda la intensidad de la situación….y cuando vio su rostro preocupado, casi se pone a llorar, hasta se enojó consigo misma.

El le sonrió entendiendo un poco más, la abrazó de una manera increíblemente afectuosa que hizo que ella se relajara un poco, recostándose sobre él, y le susurró, "Si quieres parar… solo dime"

Pero claro su momento tierno duró poco y luego le espetó de forma totalmente petulante, "Pero hazlo rápido Nami que me estoy muriendo!" se quejó.

Ella solo pudo reír ante esto, sin importar la situación, era el mismo idiota de siempre. Más tranquila, se incorporó levemente, enterrándolo totalmente en ella… El casi se ahoga con la sensación, sus ojos abiertos por completo, la preocupación por Nami olvidada momentáneamente mientras disfrutaba por primera vez, el cuerpo de una mujer… tan caliente, húmedo, endemoniadamente apretado.. lo volvía loco.

"Luffy.." ella dijo o más bien, gimió, y en ese momento él estuvo bastante seguro que ella no diría así su nombre si no fuera placer lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y su voz lo hizo volver a sus sentidos, "Diablos Nami-… estás tan.. apretada", apenas murmuró casi incoherentemente, sintiéndose vulnerable, fuera de control . El sentimiento de estar en ella, lo estaba volviendo loco.

La muchacha, que seguía arriba, se sentía más relajada ahora que aquella presión se convertía en placer, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, guiando un ritmo lento pero seguro, mientras el aferraba sus caderas, y como cosa nacida de instinto, las empujaba contra si cada vez que ella las levantaba.

Ambos gemían juntos, ambos maravillados con las sensaciones, y finalmente, ella fue quien se inclinó y comenzó a besarle, besos juguetones, provocadores, besos que deliberadamente dejaba a la mitad mientras arqueaba su espalda y lo seguía mirando con esos ojos lujuriosos mientras lo montaba como si siempre lo hubiese hecho. Aquello era muy excitante para él, y placentero, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba volviendo loco y le gustaba cada segundo.. pero.. tuvo que poner un alto cuando ella le sonrió juguetonamente y con algo de malicia, como el gato que está a punto de comerse al ratón.

Y de pronto, se sintió como tonto estando ahí haciendo nada. Le sonrió contestando el desafío, y en un movimiento demasiado rápido la levantó en el aire mientras ella gritaba su nombre del susto y la arrojó sobre la cama donde cayó con la cabeza en la almohada, las piernas abiertas y una expresión algo confundida.

"Que estás…"comenzó a quejarse, pero él la ignoró, estiró un brazo y se colocó su sombrero, para luego sonreírse de una manera que le quito el aliento.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon..

Él le tomó los muslos y la posicionó, y en un movimiento rápido, seguro, se enterró en ella, haciéndola gritar de puro placer mientras él apretaba los dientes en concentración.

Ella lo miró con ojos incrédulos! Tenía el idiota que tomarse TODO como si fuera una maldita batalla?

"…te olvidas…" el le susurró en el oído cuando se inclinó sobre ella, su aliento entrecortado, "…quien es el capitán aquí…" sonrió atrevidamente, sudor le recorría la cien y le bajaba por la mejilla mientras que se movía tortuosamente despacio dentro de ella.

La manera en la que él la estaba dominando era de alguna manera, increíblemente excitante, y al principio, la mujer solo pudo responder con un largo gemido, para luego obligarse a decir, "… te olvidas… quien es la navegante…" mas gemidos la interrumpieron, se aferró aún más a él, "y sin mi, no sabrías ni como llegar" sonrió, rodeando las caderas de su capitán con sus piernas, presionando más, intentando que él perdiera el control.

Y con lo poquito de coherencia que le quedaba en la mente, él respondió, "eso… esta bien para mi…"

Y entonces toda pretensión de control se fue al demonio, cuando los besos, los abrazos, las acometidas se volvieron alocadas, cuando todo instinto tomó el control mientras el sostenía su peso con sus antebrazos y se enterraba una y otra vez dentro de ella, mientras la mujer le aferraba con brazos y piernas, y las sensaciones se volvieron demasiado, muy rápidas, muy intensas, muy nuevas. Y al final, ella gritaba su nombre, lo sostenía de una manera que les hacía olvidar si eran una persona o dos o si aquella perfecta sensación podía durar para siempre.

Lágrimas sin derramar brillaban en sus ojos mientras el placer tomaba cada sentimiento, mientras el gruñía su nombre salvajemente en su cabello, estremeciéndose un momento que parecía eterno y perfecto y a la vez entrañablemente corto.

Al final el cayó pesadamente sobre ella, cosa que a la muchacha ni le importó, ya que todo lo que pudo sentir era una hermosa sensación de paz, de perfección, cada preocupación parecía lejana y estúpida en comparación al sentimiento de felicidad que todo lo consumía. Y el, sintiéndose igual, finalmente se movió a un lado, disfrutando la sensación de algo increíble, privado, precioso y perfecto. El enterró su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, lagrimas desapercibidas, silenciosas, cayendo de sus ojos.

"Nami.. eso fue….eso fue…"

"Increíble… lo se…" susurró ella que se acomodó más junto a el.

"Si…"

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio, ya que nunca habían experimentado el sentimiento de simplemente compartir un lecho con alguien más, de una manera tan íntima, se sentía… extrañamente confortable, increíble y relajante. Nami se acomodó un poco más, sus piernas aún las sentía como gelatina y su cabeza encontró el pecho de su capitán, compañero, amigo y ahora amante.

El la rodeó con un brazo, "Luffy…" susurró ella, totalmente inmersa en felicidad, y sabía que lo que pediría era increíblemente egoísta e imposible… eran piratas después de todo "…nunca me dejes… no lo soportaría…"

El abrió los ojos en sorpresa… "Nami… ", recordó una promesa rota.

_Yo nunca voy a morir- _Había dicho Ace..

_"_Somos piratas Nami… no puedo prometerte algo así…" contestó al final, cosa que ella ya sabía, se volvió algo cabizbaja, pero él le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirar a sus ojos, "Pero… mientras esté en mis manos… nunca lo haría…"

Ella sonrió sabiendo ciertas esas palabras y se acomodó un poquito más, siendo arrullada por la respiración de Luffy, pronto se quedó dormida… él la contempló un momento, y sonrió para si, tenía bastante hambre, pero no la quería despertar, y por una vez, mejor se quedó callado, simplemente disfrutando aquello, pronto, también se durmió.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche y lo volvieron a hacer, esta vez con más confianza y más juegos, acabaron rompiendo la cama, cosa que les hizo estallar en risas, pidieron servicio a la habitación, y Luffy estaba maravillado con el concepto de que pudieran traerle toda la comida que quisieran, y mientras Nami se relajaba un poco, le permitió a su capitán que se atascara con la comida que quisiera… mientras recuperara fuerzas para ella estaba bien.

Sonrió felinamente.

Y las horas pasaban y aquella habitación parecía que le había pasado un huracán, la cuenta del hotel seguía subiendo en los miles de berries pero todo estaba pagado por Juntao y la pareja ni miras de aparecerse en el mundo exterior.

Salió el sol y no importó, y a media mañana alguien tocó en la puerta de la habitación.

Nami se asomó, con una bata blanca mal anudada que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el cabello revuelto para todos lados.

"OI NAMI! No has visto a Luffy?" preguntó Usopp, ella le abrió la puerta levemente y se apoyó en el marco,

"Si, está algo,… ocupado" y en ese momento un brazo se estiró y la envolvió varias veces alrededor de la cintura.

"ESPERA LUFFY!" Gritó ella y desapareció, la puerta cerrándose detrás de sí. Usopp se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada por un momento y luego decidió alejarse rápido de allí, sobre todo por los sonidos perturbadores que comenzaron a provenir de aquella habitación.

A la hora de la comida la tripulación se reunió en el comedor del hotel para comer, Sanji, que por las tardes y noches siempre encontraba afecto femenino, había desarrollado una cínica habilidad para librarse de ellas para la hora de la comida y se apareció para disfrutar el día con sus nakamas.

La esquina del comedor parecía área exclusiva de los Mugiwara mientras que los otros huéspedes se mantenían alejados del grupo por un cordón de seguridad que había instalado el personal del hotel. Quien faltaba era Zoro quien seguía empecinado a seguir en el Sunny de guardia, ya que la música de la ciudad le parecía muy molesta.

"Nami-swan?" preguntó Sanji tomando su lugar en la mesa, disfrutando que les sirvieran, para el eran como vacaciones también.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y boquiabiertos, sin saber que decir, y los ojos de Sanji se entrecerraron en sospecha, "…y dónde está el capitán mierdoso?" era la hora de la comida y él faltaba en la mesa.

Y como cosa adrede, Nami y Luffy se aparecieron por la puerta lateral. Luffy traía la camisa de seda roja del día anterior, desabotonada pero fajada con el pañuelo amarillo y pantalones negros, hacía demasiado calor como para cargar con su fina chaqueta de capitán, y Nami vestía un bonito vestido blanco descubierto a la espalda que se anudaba detrás de su cuello, y el cabello suelto. Ambos se veían de excelente humor...

"Ohh aún no empiezan a comer, que bien, llegamos a tiempo!" Exclamó Luffy tomando la cabecera de la mesa, Nami se sentó a su derecha, junto a Robin. Todos saludaron y comenzaron a ordenar su comida, mientras Sanji fumaba y miraba al par con ojos llenos de sospecha, sobre todo a su capitán.

"Ya lista para la competencia de hoy?" preguntó Robin, que parecía algo divertida con la pregunta.

"huh?" Nami contestó, totalmente distraída, como si su mente estuviera en las nubes. "ahh si… si, supongo"

"Ahh Nami-san, tan radiante como siempre, tal vez, el día de hoy, podrías ser tan amable de enseñarme tus pan.."

"Ni lo sueñes, pervertido!" Regañó Sanji lanzando un tenedor al músico, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su afro.

"Oi Brook!" comenzó Luffy apartándose de su comida, "Oye no lo entiendo, que tienen de especial las panties?" Y todos abrieron la boca en sorpresa, porque,… ese tipo de preguntas, saliendo de la boca de Luffy?

"Ohh, es simple Luffy-san, las panties son el símbolo por excelencia de la feminidad de una mujer!" canturreó.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza y sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, se puso a pensar en la feminidad de Nami… mojado.. caliente… húmedo, suavecito, apretado… húmedo y tuvo que sacudir ese pensamiento.

"Nahh, que estupidez…" comenzó, "Pero si de verdad quieres saber Brook, Nami trae panties rojas hoy" sonrió.

"IDIOTA!" Rugió la mujer tirándole un zapato en la cabeza, que lo golpeó de lleno y lo noqueó un poco para atrás, el, ofendido, se levantó y la miró con resentimiento y dientes afilados,

"QUE! NAMI! NO DIJE NADA DE QUE TUVIMOS SEXO!" dijo acariciándose el chichón.

"Nami y Luffy se aparearon?!" Chopper gritó poniéndose de pie.

"TE VOY A MATAR CAPITAN MIERDOSO!"

Digamos, que todo fue caos durante un buen rato…

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Les gustó? Quedó super largo el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado! Me esmeré lo posible por hacerlo de buen gusto, pero esta historia no termina aquí, bueno, ya sabemos lo que sucedió en Ipanuma... o si? Mmm aun queda algo por contar!

Nos leemos, les gusto? Review? Plis?


	6. QUE QUE?

Hola Chicos!

No me van a creer, pero esta historia a tomado vida propia, lo que iba a ser un relato corto sobre un evento en particular, que sucedió en Ipanuma, se convirtió en toda una historia, estoy considerando bajar el ratin editar el capitulo anterior, -el lemon lo dejaría en un oneshot aparte-

Cuando lleguen al final del capítulo, van a saber porqué lo digo.

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!  
**Capítulo XI: QUE QUE!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la revelación… aunque Usopp ya les había adelantado algo, era otra cosa escucharlo de la boca de su propio capitán, que seguía ahí tan tranquilo ignorando a Sanji y propinándole una mirada molesta a la navegante.

Nami se acarició la sien, donde una vena amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y mejor tomó asiento, "Va… ya no importa, de cualquier manera todos se iban a terminar enterando de una forma u otra" dijo tomando asiento y mejor observando a Sanji que estaba en modo asesinato.

"Sanji-kun, tú no te metas en esto" advirtió la mujer.

"Pero Nami-swan!" protestó el cocinero, que sentía una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, y al que Luffy miraba con ojos desafiantes, como si le estuviera animando a decir algo. Hombres son hombres, y aunque el capitán fuera de mente simple, infantil, era bastante posesivo y egoísta, y Nami era suya ahora.

Todos observaban el drama en silencio.

Y finalmente, el cocinero le dio una calada profunda a su cigarro para luego apuntar el mismo hacia su capitán, "No me agrada, ni un poco, pero si ella así lo quiso tengo que aceptarlo" comenzó casi tranquilamente, y luego su rostro se tornó demoníaco y con rabia espetó, "Pero si no la tratas con el respeto que merece, te juro que te mato bastardo!"

Luffy respiró hondo, más tranquilo que no acabaría peleando con un nakama, cosa que no quería porque apreciaba a Sanji bastante como a cualquiera de los demás, y asintió, "Me parece justo." Pausó y tomó asiento tranquilamente, "Ya entonces, ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre!" y comenzó a reír plenamente como siempre, y todos se relajaron, ya que era el efecto que tenía Luffy en ellos.

Y al final, si bien el cocinero siguió propinándole miradas resentidas durante horas, o tal vez días, o quizá años, al final tuvo que hacerse a la idea, y si la mirada enamorada o la sonrisa de Nami eran alguna indicación, el capitán mierdoso no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

Y terminó la comida y todos se empiezaron a dispersar, con Nami excusándose diciendo que tenía que averiguar a qué hora tenía que presentarse para el concurso de ese día y Robin que se ofreció a acompañarla.

Antes de irse, le propinó un última mirada amorosa y llena de secretos a su capitán, que solo le sonrió, compartiendo en sus ojos la misma íntima intensidad de lo que habían vivido unas horas atrás. La interacción, aunque breve, fue bastante profunda y notada por todos que solo pudieron sonreír en silencioso apoyo. Era raro, todo aquello, pero eran familia, y verlos a los dos felices, era lo más importante.

Sin más, ambas mujeres se alejaron, y Robin, con una sonrisa le pasó un frasco de píldoras a su amiga.

"Ten, no sé por qué pero asumo que no se protegieron" sonrió Robin, que para nada intentaba regañar, solo brindar su apoyo.

Nami contempló las píldoras y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, por el frasco y la manufactura, sabía que eran obra de Chopper, "Estas, son para emergencias, las otras se las pedimos a Chopper luego" explicó… y luego con la misma seriedad de siempre dijo.

"A no ser que quieras pequeños capitanes corriendo por la cubierta"

Los cabellos de Nami se pararon de punta, "Estás loca Robin!" y fue y le arrebató una botella de cola que un pobre extraño iba bebiendo mientras pasaba junto a ellas, le limpio el pico y se tragó una píldora, mientras el extraño la miraba como si fuera una desquiciada.

Y Robin solo sonrió ante esto.

..

Dentro del comedor, Luffy ya había acabado con su undécimo plato de comida y se encontraba empujando todo ruidosamente con una gran jarra de jugo fresco que tragaba sin respirar.

Y vaya que por más buena gente que eran todos, no dejaban de ser un grupo de hombres adultos que aprovechaban para hacer bromas de lo más guarras cuando las chicas no estaban presentes (y muchas veces cuando lo estaban, pero era peligroso porque acababan golpeados y con toda razón).

"Ehh Luffy, bueno que te digo, felicitaciones" dijo Usopp con cara de pícaro, ya casado con Kaya, el tirador no era ajeno a las pasiones de la cama, y como todo hombre, tenía que compartir esa camaradería natural que venía con la edad adulta, le pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro a su capitán, "Pero ahora no la cagues y la vayas a dejar embarazada ehh!" bromeó.

Y el capitán abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se le abrieron como platos y escupió toda su bebida en el pobre Usopp, espanto, era poco para describir su rostro, "MIERDA! SE ME OLVIDO ESO!"

Entró en pánico, porque, basado en la explicación cruda de Ace, si le metías tu chimpo a una chica en _su agujero_, fabricabas bebés.

Franky se subió los anteojos, Brook solo hizo yohohoho, muy divertido con todo aquello, Chopper se quedó con la mandíbula abierta y gritó,

"Pero que irresponsable eres Luffy!" regañó.

Y al final, Sanji, totalmente enardecido le gritó en rabia, "Imbécil! Me vas a decir que no usaste protección?!"

"Cómo!? Tenía que usar haki o qué?" se picó la nariz mientras decía esto.

"NO!" Todos rugieron a la vez y Sanji saltó hacia su capitán, aferrándolo de las solapas de su camisa y sacudiéndolo como trapo, "Imbécil! Si le has pegado algo te juro te mato!"

"Ya Sanji que yo tampoco quiero bebés!" Gritó Luffy que también estaba en su propia crisis interna y que de pronto, se levantó y salió corriendo como loco, "Tengo que encontrar a Nami!"

Y la buscó, y la buscó, pero otra vez, fanáticas y admiradores se le cruzaban en el camino, y cansado, se trepó en un techo donde observó la ciudad, apoyado en una chimenea con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y donde se puso a pensar… si _a pensar_, en la consecuencia de sus actos, donde al final, con el calor de la tarde, y exhausto de la noche anterior _-y tanto pensar-,_ se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Tuvo un sueño extraño, de un niño con su rostro y los ojos de Nami, y se despertó super confundido cuando los ruidos de fuegos artificiales resonaron en el aire y se dio cuenta que la celebración estaba empezando, se sacudió los pantalones y se fue al desfile… Nami seguramente se encontraba allí.

Llegando al palco, la tripulación le esperaba, y Usopp sacudiendo la cabeza solo comentó, "Dónde te habías metido hombre! Mira que te buscamos por todos lados"

Y Luffy, fue y se sentó en su lugar con cara de pocos amigos, a su izquierda el lugar vacío que Amaia había ocupado el día anterior, y la morena, por suerte, no estaba presente.

Robin, sonriendo se sentó junto a él y se inclinó con una sonrisa, "Que te molesta, Luffy"

"Oi Robin, de verdad necesito hablar con Nami, no la has visto?"

"Me ha contado Usopp que andas preocupado por… la fabricación accidental de bebés"

"Si, eso, no quiero" contestó con total seriedad.

"No te apures capitán, Nami se ha tomado unas píldoras que impiden la concepción indeseada"

"El qué?" preguntó el, bien confundido, y Robin, con eterna paciencia para el hombre que le había devuelto su vida, solo sonrió, "Que se ha tomado una píldora misteriosa que impide que se creen bebés"

"Ahh , lo hubieras dicho antes! Yosh" dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Entonces lo podemos hacer de nuevo Shishishi, que susto!"

"SERAS PERVERTIDO!" Le gritó Sanji mientras sus brazos rodeaban los hombros de una chica a cada lado suyo. Y Luffy lo miró con un gran sarcasmo, los demás, abanicaron sus manos y gritaron; "y tu puedes hablar!"

Y entonces, la música comenzó y los destellos de los fuegos artificiales hicieron estruendo, el desfile comenzó con toda la pompa y energía del día anterior, aunque incluso había trajes y carrosas aún más exuberantes si acaso era posible.

Juntao se apareció con su gran sonrisa, estaba al tanto de la inmensa cuenta acumulada en el hotel por los Mugiwara, pero no importaba, porque gente de otras villas que en últimos años había perdido el interés por el carnaval, estaba abarrotando la ciudad de turistas que venían curiosos a presenciar la visita de tan famosa tripulación.

Le entregó la corona a Luffy, "Luffy-san! No te olvides que sigues siendo el invitado de honor" sonrió. Y pues Luffy no tenía nada contra el viejo, aunque su hija era otra cosa… ahora que había tenido intimidad con Nami y que de verdad comprendía lo que esa muchacha quería de él, menos la quería cerca.

Y así comieron y se divirtieron, bebieron y aplaudieron, y una sensación de anticipación se le iba acumulando esperando al evento principal, hasta que finalmente, con un estruendo de luces la carrosa principal se apareció.

Cada una de ellas tenía una tarima, cada una de ellas hermosa por propio derecho, el público vitoreaba pero los sombreros de paja hacían escándalo solo para su navegante. Luffy la observaba hipnotizado, esas caderas… ohh si recordaba lo bien que esas caderas podían menearse, y era como si la caja de pandora se hubiese destapado, ya que el día anterior nada de esas cosas le llamaban la atención… pero ahora…

Tragó saliva.

Y estaba claro que Nami bailaba, y bailaba bien, pero bailaba solo para alguien en particular y nadie más, ni el público, ni los jueces ni Amaia ni el dinero importaba ya. Y lejos de ser perfecta, porque aquel ritmo lo había aprendido solo hace dos días y bailar era algo que rara vez realizaba, llevaba consigo una gracia y agilidad felinas nacidas de muchas batallas. Su cuerpo era fuerte y esbelto, voluptuoso e insinuante.

El público también estaba cautivado con ella.

Así cómo lo había prometido, la navegante no usó su clima tact, ni ningún truco, para decepción de los espectadores, pero de todas formas ambas mujeres estaban dando un buen espectáculo.

La música acabó súbitamente luego de un gran redoble y ambas quedaron en poses sugerentes, respirando laboriosamente y con grandes sonrisas hacia el público que rugió en aplausos y silbidos.

"Y ahora!" anunció un presentador bajíto y panzón, que se subió a la tarima entre medio de las mujeres, "Llegó el momento que todos esperaban! Quien será, la reina de Ipanuma de este año? Quien será la mujer digna de llevar la corona? Nuestra hermosa Amaia?"

Y hubo muchos vítores, pero los sombreros de paja abucheron.

"O la Hermosa Nami?" dijo sin traer a colación ningún título pirata, aunque todos sabían que lo era. Y el lugar rugió con increíbles vítores, "TU PUEDES NAMI!" Gritaron varios sombreros de paja. Visiblemente, el público estaba a su favor.

"Ohh, impresionante respuesta! Pero la decisión, la tienen los jueces… y la ganadora es…." Dijo pausando deliberadamente, un redoble de tambores agregando tensión a la escena, Luffy se aferró a su asiento,

Y el presentador, tortuosamente lento abrió el sobre y sonrió como fingiendo sorpresa.

Todos los sombrero de paja tenían el corazón en la boca, Nami observaba nerviosamente, pero Amaia, traía una sonrisa tranquila y confiada.

"LA GANADORA, POR TERCER AÑO CONSECUTIVO, AMAIA BETISTA!" y todos se quedaron pasmados, hasta el público hizo primero un silencio para luego aplaudir y finalmente vitorear, que Amaia tenía muchos admiradores no era ningún secreto, mas sin embargo había muchos que querían que ganara la hermosa joven del cabello naranja.

Nami bajó la cabeza y los Mugiwara se levantaron de sus asientos, totalmente sorprendidos por la derrota, Robin frunció las cejas… algo no estaba bien.

"JUAJUAJUAJUA!" carcajeó Amaia escandalosamente, "Creíste, por un segundo siquiera, que ibas a ganarme A MI? A la legítima reina de Ipanuma? Estúpida pirata ignorante" se vanaglorió de su victoria.

Nami solo apretó los dientes, deseando tener su clima tact para atizarla, pero tampoco podía abochornar a su tripulación y hacer una escena patética, levantó el mentón, "Bueno, sea como fuere, ni que necesitara el dinero"

"No Claro, que no lo necesitas, solo eres una sucia ladrona, probablemente sea todo robado… porque así te llaman verdad? Dorobo Neko, jajaj, que risa" carcajeó escandalosamente la petulante reinita.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior y le propinó una mirada de odio increíble, pero no perdió la dignidad, y siguió allí con la cabeza en alto,

El espectáculo se volvió foco en Amaia, a quien le entregaban un gran ramo de flores, las luces y vítores enfocados en la reina, Nami aprovechó a marcharse de allí.

Desapareció detrás de escenario, y todos los Mugiwara la buscaban con la mirada, reapareció unos minutos después, con su vestido blanco y ya sin el atuendo ridículo de plumas –como le llamaba Luffy-

"Nami!" todos gritaron cuando la vieron y se pusieron de pie. Ella sonrió.

"Ahh lo siento chicos, parece que perdí" dijo casi cabizbaja pero manteniendo la sonrisa leve.

"Nami estuviste increíble!" Animó Usopp con sentimiento genuino

"UNA SUPERR PERFORMANCE!" Aulló Franky

"Si Nami! Nunca te había visto bailar así! Pero hubiese estado mas divertido si te ponías palillos en la nariz" dijo Chopper con su inocencia, ella solo pudo sonreír, y antes que pudieran continuar, los focos y las luces se volvieron hacia el palco, y Amaia empezó a subir por la escalera lateral, al tiempo que la voz del presentador vibraba por los alto parlantes.

"Atención! Y el momento, que estaban todos esperando, ahora con la presencia de nuestro Rey Honorario del carnaval"

Luces y focos se posaron en Luffy que abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y el otro foco se posaba en Amaia, todas las demás luces habían sido atenuadas, verdaderamente eran el centro de atención.

"La coronación!" aulló el presentador, y hubo una gran ovación.

"Vamos Luffy-san" toma asiento, animó Juntao sacudiendo las manos, y en ese momento apareció Amaia en el palco con una gran sonrisa,

"Luffy-sama!" chilló, pensando que al estar en público, al estar ante los ojos de miles de personas, podía manipular a ese hombre que le atraía tanto, para que actuara de la manera que ella quería.

Pero luffy apretó los dientes y la miró con intenso odio, y Nami, ya sintiéndose aún más posesiva, tomó un paso al frente.

"Oye, aquí no estás invitada" no pensaba aguantarla en el palco donde estaban sus nakamas… y Luffy.

"A callar perdedora, ves esos asientos? Son para el rey y la reina del Carnaval, y que eres tu? Nada, una perde"

"CALLATEEEEE!" Gritó Luffy silenciando a la mujer en seco.

"Y una mierda me importa tu estúpida corona, tu estúpido carnaval!" Gritó Luffy arrojando la corona de piedras falsas que le habían obligado a usar y pisándola, tornándola en mil añicos.

"Luffy…" susurró Nami algo conmovida.

Amaia estaba impresionada, impresionada y ofendida, y sacó su última jugada, "Pues di lo que quieras, pirata, de igual ella nunca será reina de nada, hahahaha!" Y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y le arrebató la corona al presentador, colocándosela ella misma.

Nami apretó los dientes,

"Nami no necesita tu estúpida corona… no sabes NADA de Nami! Ella…ella es la reina de los mapas, la reina de las navegantes, es la mejor!" defendió con intensidad. Todos sonrieron ante las palabras y Amaia solo carcajeó burlonamente.

"Aja, si, y esos títulos inventados a nadie le importan"

Luffy le gruñó

"Vámonos Luffy, a quien le importa lo que ella diga ya" dijo Nami tomándole el brazo.

"No, Nami, no voy a permitir que hable así de ti, no te conoce de nada, no sabe lo valiente que eres, no sabe cuánto te preocupas por tus nakama! Y no son títulos inventados, Nami es toda una reina! Porque yo lo digo":

"hahaha" carcajeó Amaia, "Bueno si tú lo dices, y la reina de qué se supone que es? De las perdedoras?"

"No imbécil, ella es la reina de los piratas!" Gruñó Luffy, y a todos los mugiwara se les cayeron las mandíbulas y Nami se vio impresionada,

"Vamos Luffy que dices" Sonrió la navegante restándole importancia, "TU, eres el rey de los piratas, y solo hay dos formas de que yo pudiera ser reina" dijo ella, sonriendo y tomándose todo a la ligera, "O que te gane en combate, que… es imposible… o…" y no se atrevió a decirlo, se sonrojó un poco.

Luffy le buscó la mirada, ladeó la cabeza, confundido, "Y la otra?"

"Que te cases con ella" dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

"Robin!" protestó Nami.

"ahh… solo eso" se golpéo la mano, "yosh, cásate conmigo Nami! Shishishishi"

* * *

_Continuará!_

_Juro, que cuando comencé esta historia, no tenía esto planeado. TODO ES CULPA DE LUFFY, ES DEMASIADO IMPULSIVO!_

_Les gustó? Ya odian a Amaia más? _


	7. Por una Promesa

Hola Chicos! Veo que les gustó el capítulo anterior, que bien! Me alegra montones, esta historia a sido de lo más divertida de escribir y compartir con ustedes.

Este capítulo empieza con un poquito de flashback, pero es importante, disfruten! Y gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!**  
Capítulo VII: Una promesa

_Año Primero de la Nueva Era_

La tripulación estaba de regreso en el East Blue, lo habían logrado, habían conquistado el Grand Line… le habían dado la vuelta al mundo. Monkey D. Luffy, era ahora el rey de los piratas. Cansados, heridos, la travesía final, aquella Gran Guerra, había sido terrible, perdieron camaradas y amigos, piratas, marines, revolucionarios habían sucumbido en batalla.

Un nuevo régimen comenzaba en el gobierno, lo que desataba cierto caos en el mundo, pero eso no importaba para la cansada banda de los Mugiwaras… que primero que nada querían _finalmente_, DESCANZAR un poco.

Hasta Luffy, siempre frenético por seguir adelante, siempre ansioso de la siguiente aventura, se había calmado un poco ahora que se había ganado el título de Rey Pirata, en parte por las heridas que le aquejaban, los desgarros internos que tardarían tiempo en sanar y que le hacían doloroso el siquiera moverse, aunque pretendiera que estaba todo bien.

Y entonces, luego de una emotiva reunión con Laboon, habían pasado por la isla de Nami, donde visitaron a Nojiko y el viejo del molinete le palmeó la espalda a Luffy agradeciéndole por cuidar bien de su Nami, y donde las hermanas se regocijaron con el encuentro.

Pasaron por Foosha, donde Luffy visitó a Makino y casi la hace desmayar con la inmensa bolsa de oro que le entregó, pagándole así todas sus deudas desde la época de su infancia y mil veces más, pero a la mujer eso le importaba poco, y lloró de alegría al ver a Luffy sano y feliz rodeado de amigos, orgullosa de verlo convertido en todo un capitán. Por supuesto, visitó a Dadán y bebió sake en honor a Ace y Sabo en aquella colina donde solían juntarse a mirar el atardecer y realizar promesas.

"ACE! SABO!" había gritado a los cuatro vientos, levantando sus brazos, "LO HICE! SOY EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa, pero un par de lágrimas se le deslizaron por la mejilla.

Y luego de eso había sido el turno de Zoro, que derramó sake sobre la tumba de Kuina y se sentó con su maestro, fue un encuentro breve y solemne, de promesas cumplidas y misiones completas. Zoro, decidió continuar el camino con sus nakamas, aunque había cumplido su sueño, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Pasaron por el Baratie, donde hubo un banquete que duró una semana, Sanji no pudo evitar pasarle nuevas recetas al viejo, contarle sobre el All Blue… y seguir su travesía con los nakamas que eran su familia.

Y finalmente al llegar a Syrupp, Usopp el valiente, el guerrero del mar, el que había estado en tantas peligrosas batallas, tantas situaciones de muerte, que ya nada le extrañaba ni le espantaba demasiado, se bajó en la costa alejada de aquella isla, fornido, musculoso, vestido con una capa y una masculina barba de chivo en la quijada.

A Kaya se le cayó un jarrón que estaba colocando en el pretil de la ventana cuando lo vio aparecer en el camino, lloró y se regocijó con su llegada, y la tripulación esperó a Usopp a unos cientos de metros de la costa… una semana… luego dos, y Luffy al final le fue a buscar con Nami.

"Usopp!" Dijeron asomándose por el muro, llenos de recuerdos de aquellos días de antaño, y como cosa de remembranza vieron al tirador sentado en el árbol, junto a la ventana de la muchacha, animándola con historias que ahora eran reales…

"chicos!" Sonrió Usopp, y hubo una fiesta… una fiesta donde el tirador apartó a su capitán y en el jardín silencioso de la mansión, con un rostro difícil de leer le dijo.

"Luffy… yo… me quiero casar con Kaya"

"WAHH USOPP!" gritó Luffy espantado, "NO USOPP NO PUEDES HACER ESO!" gritó y aferró a su amigo de los hombros, sacudiendo.

"Por qué no Luffy? Kaya me ha esperado mucho tiempo… es lo menos que…"

"Pero! PERO USOPP! Es que Shanks me dijo que si te casas te pones gordo, se te cae el pelo y pierdes todos tus sueños!" espetó preocupado por el futuro de su amigo.

"hahaha Luffy! Que tonterías son esas! Shanks solo lo dice porque es un ossan pervertido!"

"Oi No hables así de Shanks!" Gruñó Luffy a la defensiva y Usopp tomó un paso atrás, suspiró, pensando cómo diablos le iba a explicar aquello a Luffy.

"No Luffy, bueno Shanks no mintió"

"CLARO QUE NO"

"No, por supuesto, pero, no siempre pasa eso Luffy, si tienes suerte de casarte con la chica adecuada… cumples tus sueños y te llenas de felicidad, entiendes? Se que eso me sucederá si me caso con Kaya… y… bueno, yo no puedo hacer eso sin tu permiso, capitán"

"Ah… bueno si…, si me prometes que no te pondrás gordo, calvo y triste" contestó Luffy no tan convencido..

"Gracias Luffy, eres un gran amigo" dijo Usopp con una sonrisa y casi con una lágrima…"Hay… otra cosa que tengo que solicitar…"

Luffy asintió…. "Quiero un año… un año para estar con Kaya… y si luego de ese tiempo deciden que aún me quieren con uste.."

"Claro que te querremos con nosotros, eres idiota Usopp?" Luffy dijo ofendido, "Concedido" contestó y Usopp le dio un afectuoso abrazo..

Y por supuesto, hubo una gran fiesta, y todos se disfrazaron con bigotes y barbas muy chistosas en la iglesia, porque en Syrupp nadie sabía de Usopp, solo pensaron que el niño mentiroso había vuelto luego de andar de viaje, y para el tirador, estaba bien porque así Kaya que ahora era una gran doctora, no correría peligro.

Luffy difícilmente había visto a Usopp tan feliz como ese día, y supo cuánto quería a Kaya por la manera en la que le miraba…

Un año después, al cursar por la costa lejana de la isla Syupp, muchos en la tripulación del sombrero de paja dudaban que Usopp estuviera allí, pero Luffy, parado en la figura de cabecera, no lo dudó un momento.

Usopp estaba triste, Usopp extrañaría a Kaya con toda su alma… pero Usopp, era un pirata, y su lugar estaba en el mar, con sus nakamas…

"Usopp, porqué te casaste con ella si sabías que la ibas a dejar atrás?" había preguntado Chopper súbitamente una tarde que Usopp había estado hablando de Kaya, y el pequeño reno que de casamientos y rituales humanos, entendía poco no pudo evitar la pregunta.

"Es una promesa Chopper… me casé con ella para que sepa, que no importa donde, no importa que tan lejos, ni importa si muero, es mi promesa de que siempre estaré allí para ella"

Había explicado Usopp con una sonrisa pero con ojos que brillaban de lágrimas, y Luffy había escuchado, comprendido, y entendió mejor porque su amigo… se casó…

..-.

Finales del Año Segundo de la Nueva Era

La tripulación ya había recorrido el East Blue de arriba abajo, habían recogido a Usopp y ahora cursaban un camino hacia el West Blue, escoltando a Laboon en un recorrido lento y peligroso hacia su familia. Binks's sake no paraba de sonar y finalmente, tras una emotiva despedida, dejaron a la ballena con su manada.

Brook prometió volverla a visitar la próxima vez que pasara por el West Blue… pero al menos la ballena ya no estaría tan sola ni triste en su espera.

En una isla tranquila del West Blue, donde abundaban los árboles coloridos de sakura, donde los pétalos rosas danzaban en el viento y Chopper no paraba de maravillarse y llorar por su _Doktor_, y las personas vestían coloridos kimonos, se encontraba de paseo la tripulación, ataviada de atuendos locales mientras recorrían y disfrutaban del escenario.

Chopper, Usopp, Luffy y Sanji –que estaba enamoradísimo de las hermosas y delicadas damiselas en kimono- pasaban por un sendero de frondosos árboles en flor, y al llegar a una escalinata, sin saber que era pero deseando tener una vista mejor, acabaron entrando a un templo.

Allí, había un grupo de personas, todas ataviadas en ricos y coloridos atuendos, rodeando a una pareja que se encontraba muy concentrada hincada frente a un sacerdote.

"No hagas una escena, que es una ceremonia importante" dijo Sanji aferrando el codo de su capitán. Y Luffy se paralizó al ver al par y ladeó la cabeza

"Ahh si, pues claro, esos dos se están convirtiendo en hermanos, no debemos molestarles" dijo con total seriedad.

"EHh? De que hablas retrasado" comenzó Sanji seriamente, para luego poner su rostro de idiota enamorado, "…se están casando…" lo decía ensoñadoramente.

"No, yo los estoy viendo, están bebiendo sus copas de sake en una ceremonia, lo sé porque yo lo hice con mis hermanos… además Usopp no se casó así" Explicó el capitán muy seguro de si mismo

"Luffy, en el mundo hay varias ceremonias de matrimonio diferentes" comenzó Usopp.

"ah…." Contestó pero no entendía nada.

"Si lo ves de cierta forma… "dijo Sanji tomando una calada de su cigarro, como reflexionando en las palabras, "Ya sea un ritual para hacerte hermano de alguien, o tomar una esposa, beber sake juntos es una promesa, de un vínculo que nunca se romperá sin importa qué… pero Ahh que romántico!" espetó al final poniéndose bobalicón y perdiendo el momento de sabiduría e introspección que había vivido. "ya quisiera beber sake con mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan! Y serían mis esposas…." Se perdió en su fantasía diurna.

"Claro claro… como si ellas fueran a dejarte" sacudió una mano Usopp, y Chopper se rió entre dientes. Luffy se había quedado algo pensativo luego de eso, pero unos minutos después cuando su estómago le rugió, se olvidó totalmente de aquello.

_"Cásate conmigo Nami"_

Las palabras las había escuchado, pero su cerebro se negaba a procesarlas, lo observaba incrédula, comprendía el idiota lo que le estaba pidiendo? O era acaso una cosa de impulso que dijo por decir…. No… al mirar sus ojos notó esa chispa de seguridad, lo decía enserio, y sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntando…. Aunque.. no fue pregunta, si Nami se lo pensaba bien. Era cómo una orden, se mi nakama, cásate conmigo…. Luffy era muy directo.

La mujer sonrió, y de un salto le abrazó, "Claro que sí!" Contestó sin dudar, con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban en caer.

"QUEEEEEEEEEE!" gritó la tripulación con mandíbulas desencajadas, y todos se preguntaban lo mismo, de verdad Luffy entendía la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo?

Robin solo sonrió, muy divertida con todo aquello, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, antes que Amaia pudiera abrir su impertinente bocota y arruinar el momento, Luffy sintió el impulso de tomarle el mentón a su navegante y besarla salvajemente.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la hizo arquear la espalda, la navegante al principio se quedó con los brazos estáticos, pero luego de un momento sus manos se movieron y enterró sus dedos en en el espeso cabello de Luffy, profundizando ese beso que los dejó a todos preguntándose si ese tipo frente a ellos era realmente su capitán. Y cuando soltó a la chica y lo primero que gritó fue.

"Yosh! Entonces tenemos que hacer una fiesta! Sanji! CARNE!" que si, era él, el mismo de siempre…

Y Amaia miraba aquello con la mandíbula desencajada, "Papi! Haz algo!" demandó.

Pero Jurao la verdad no sabía ni que hacer, "Lo siento mijita, no se ni que se supone que quieres que haga"

"Ya ha hecho suficiente, Jurao-san" dijo Robin con ojos fríos, "Arreglar el concurso por tres años consecutivos? Muy astuto, compartir el dinero del premio con los jueces… siendo el gobernador, ciertamente usted puede hacer eso. Que lamentable"

El hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sus subordinados, el presentador y distinto personal escuchó aquello,

"Pues la pirata cochina no podía gan…" y unos brazos fleur le hicieron una llave y Robin le tapó la boca, la chica calló al suelo donde se retorcía sin poder zafarse. El personal y su padre, estaban espantados viendo el poder endemoniado que fuera del Grand Line, era como una extraña leyenda.

La tripulación entera la observó con ojos llenos de condescendencia y lástima, Nami se agachó junto a ella mientras la chica seguía retorciéndose como lombriz en el agarre de Robin, que increíblemente, se estaba reteniendo de romperle la columna. Ese día se sentía benevolente.

"Así que la cochina tramposa no eras más que tú," dijo la navegante, que se inclinó más, y le susurró al oído,

"_Jaque mate, me quedo con tu rey, puta"_

Y con una sonrisa, la navegante se retiró con el resto de su tripulación.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Esa fue... la frase más satisfactoria que he escrito en MI VIDA!  
TOMALA PERRA! hahaha

Aún queda un capítulo más! :D

Les gusto?!


	8. Adiós Ipanuma! Una nueva aventura!

Y hemos llegado al final de este fic!  
Que triste, fue muy divertido de escribir, pero este ciclo de historias continua. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios

* * *

**Sucedió en Ipanuma!  
**_Adiós Ipanuma! Una Nueva Aventura Comienza_

Luego de recoger sus cosas en el hotel, volvieron todos pronto al Sunny, por orden del capitán y porque la verdad… luego de la escenita, ya no iban a ser muy bienvenidos en la isla, además, Luffy ya había visto lo que quería ver, el carnaval, y ahora quería seguir adelante…

Al ser descubierta la corrupción de Jurao, también Robin sospechaba que no faltaba mucho para que les echaran de allí, sin embargo no fue necesario, todos estaban más que felices de estar de regreso en el Sunny, su verdadero hogar.

Al subirse al navío Usopp le contó todo a Zoro y el espadachín, solemne como siempre, caminó hacia su capitán con espadas envainadas y un paso seguro.

"Luffy" comenzó, con una seriedad mortal.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, porque detectó el humor que traía Zoro, esa forma en la que se ponía el espadachín cuando tenía algo muy importante que decir, como la vez que objetó que Usopp no volviera a la tripulación si no se disculpaba.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, me he enterado… que pretendes casarte con Nami"

"Ahh, si! Shishishishi" dijo totalmente despreocupado y con una gran sonrisa el capitán.

Zoro apretó los dientes, entonces era verdad, tomó una bocanada de aire, le colocó una mano en el hombro a su capitán.

"Luffy… verdaderamente… eres el hombre con los cojones más grandes de la tierra… mis respetos, capitán" lo dijo con absoluta solemnidad y admiración masculina.

"SERAS GROSERO!" Le gritó Nami dándole un bastonazo con su clima tact que le impactó de lleno en la cabeza.

"Ahh, maldita bruja!"

Y Luffy comenzó a carcajear y se alejó de allí gritándole a Sanji por comida, pues si.. él lo había dicho un día, quien quisiera casarse con Nami tenía que tenerlas bien grandes… y pues, no por nada era el Rey de los Piratas….

Estaban todos en la habitación del acuario, acababan de partir de Ipanuma una hora atrás y ahora, anclados en medio del mar, como buenos piratas, estaban festejando con bastante comida y carne.

"Y dónde piensan hacerlo?" preguntó Usopp de pronto.

"ah, no lo había pensado" dijo Luffy bien despreocupado.

"Bueno… siendo piratas no es que simplemente puedan ir y hacerlo en cualquier isla" dijo Usopp,

"Ciertamente, entre piratas no es algo estrictamente legal… usualmente las bodas entre piratas las realiza el capitán… pero en este caso es el capitán quien se va a desposar fu fu fu", explicó Robin con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Luffy se salieron de las órbitas, "ROBIN! O SEA QUE YO PUEDO CASAR GENTE?!"

"ROBIN! Era mejor que no supiera tal cosa" farfulló Zoro acariciándose la sien cuando vio la cara emocionada de Luffy.

"Yosh entonces nos decla…"

"QUE NO!" Golpeó Usopp a Luffy en la nuca, "No te puedes casar a ti mismo animal!"

Luffy se vio todo deprimido, hombros caídos y un puchero en la boca, había descubierto un nuevo poder relacionado a su estatus de capitán y no podía usarlo. Nami, que había estado sentada junto a él, y que se había limitado a escuchar y divertirse con las locuras de todos, solo le palmeó el hombro en simpatía.

"Ya, ya,… ya encontrarás a otros a quien casar" y Nami le propinó una mirada muy insinuante a Zoro y Robin, la arqueóloga solo abrió la boca y por una vez se vio sorprendida, y Zoro la miró con intento de asesinato.

"Luffy…" comenzó Nami con una sonrisa, "si solo puede ser un capitán pirata quien lo haga… entonces… porque no Shanks?"

Luffy se quedó estático observando el rostro de su navegante, vaya que le conocía tan bien para estas alturas, y le sonrió de una manera que la dejó helada, aunque tan solo duró un momento, se dio vuelta y dijo

"Yosh! Está decidido, que sea Shanks el que lo haga! Ya quiero verlo otra vez!"

Aventuras, peligros y una visita a Shanks! Claro! al día siguiente partieron, abandonando su exploración del South Blue a medio camino porque siempre podían regresar en cualquier momento si se les daba la gana.

Esa noche Luffy no podía dormir, los ruidos usuales de la habitación de los chicos lo mantenían despierto, ronquidos, gases, balbuceos incoherentes, y que su cama le parecía muy sola, e incómoda…

Se levantó y se escabulló del cuarto, y con su Haki supo que Zoro y Robin estaban en la torre de vigilancia… ya se daba una idea de lo que estaban haciendo…

Sonrió para sí, algo pícaramente, como el niño que se roba las galletitas de la abuela, y se metió al cuarto de las chicas, que siempre había sido un santuario prohibido, pero que al momento, aquello le daba igual…

Sonrió al ver a la navegante hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba una almohada, y lo que no supo fue que la chica se había dormido extrañándole también, con más cuidado del que lo caracterizaba usualmente, se metió y le quitó la almohada del medio y la abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

Y ella, sin despertar, se acomodó fácilmente en sus brazos…

Ese sentimiento de cercanía... le encantaba, poder estar físicamente durmiendo con alguien pegado a él, una presencia reconfortante y familiar que necesitaba a su lado por muy adulto que era, tal vez un psicólogo o especialista se lo achacaría a un trauma de la niñez por causa de abandono, claro que a Luffy le tenía sin cuidado el motivo o el porqué.

Dormir con Nami así, lo llenaba de felicidad y de una sensación de paz con el mundo. Con una sonrisa, se quedó dormido.

Al despertar, unas horas después, la navegante sonrió ante la cercanía y el calor de la persona que tenía a su lado, aunque… la manera en la que estaba desparramado, roncando y con un hilo de saliva escapándole de la comisura de la boca era poco más que indigna, pero así era el, le quitó el cabello de los ojos y se volvió a acomodar, con una gran sonrisa.

_La navegante, nunca olvidaría lo que Sucedió en Ipanuma…_

_~fin~_

* * *

Mwjajaja,

se terminó lo que Sucedió en Ipanuma! Pero antes de sacar las antorchas y tridentes, primero!

1- dejen review ajaja,

2- Vayan a buscar la continuación de este fic

-De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras

Originalmente no tenía planeada la otra historia pero les digo que nació sola, así que ahroa les aburro con una línea de tiempo de mis fics. ok?

-2 años después del momento actual en el Anime (Punk Hazard), Luffy se vuelve el Rey Pirata, edad 21 años

**-Año 1 de la nueva** **Era**, Usopp se Casa, dejan a Usopp 1 año con Kaya en el East Blue, la tripulación recorre ese mar de punta a punta mientras lo esperan

**-Año 2 de la nueva Era**, Recogen a Usopp y se van al West Blue a llevar a Laboon, gastan casi todo el año en la tarea

**-Año 3 de la nueva Era**, Mientras recorren el East Blue, Luffy y la tripulación se cruzan con los piratas del viento, Luffy ya tiene 24 años (lol como pasa el tiempo) y comienza mi fic **EL VIENTO DE CAMBIO**

**-Año 3 de la nueva Era, **1 mes después del Viento de Cambio.** SUCEDIO EN IPANUMA!**

**-Año 3 de la nueva Era, **2 meses después de Sucedió en Ipanuma! sucederá,** de bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras**

**-Año 3 de la nueva Era, **Finales del año.** Fic sin nombre,** ya casi escrito en su totalidad. Como llegó Edd al mundo?

**-Finales del Año 9 de la Nueva era, Como Caído del Cielo**

**Esa es la cronología de mis fics hasta el momento, acepto sugerencias para el fic donde desarrollaré la historia de Edd. si les gusta Como Caído del Cielo, estoy segura ese fic les gustará también, !nos leemos!**


End file.
